Negai ga Kanau Nara
by Ratu Galau
Summary: Pertama, niatku, mencari cinta pertama Private. Ke dua, aku terseret ke dalam masalah yang lebih besar. Ke tiga, alur kehidupanku menjadi ajang taruhan iseng-iseng berhadiah. Sincerely, Skipper. Untuk diri sendiri. SKiVate. WARNING inside/ Chapter 4; Tetra.
1. Mono

**A Penguin of Madagascar Fanfiction titled:**

**Negai ga Kanau nara**

**Disclaimer by DreamWorks-Nickelodeon.**

**/For NakamaLuna, Trade-fic/**

**SkiVate maybe RicoWalski.**

**.**

_**Warnings! HUMANIZED!/OC/OOC/AU/Shonen-ai/A little bit suck/Jelek/Abal/Gaje/Spam-fic/garing/typos-misstypos.**_

_**.**_

_Sebuah fanfiksi science-fiction yang disajikan dengan cerita yang ringan-ringan segar._

_._

_._

_Tahun 2036, di mana tonggak awal perjalanan waktu telah mulai dikembangkan._

_Kini… para pembawa siel—eh, pengelana waktu, mencoba bereksperimen._

_Menjelajahi,_

_Melangkahi ruang-waktu._

_Mengubah takdir…_

_Mulai dari sini, alur kehidupan**ku** dibuat sengsara oleh bermacam-macam kejutan—yang tak diharapkan._

_Kasihan, gak, elu?_

—_**Skipper**, 2011._

* * *

><p>Prolog<p>

* * *

><p>"Betewe, Kowalski, kau lihat si Private? Kucari-cari daritadi gak ketemu juga," lirik Skipper. Kowalski langsung menghentikan eksperimennya—membuat boneka kembaran Ayu Ting Ting untuk dihadiahkan pada Rico.<p>

"Dia pergi ke bawah pohon di taman kota. Kau tahu, 'kan akhir-akhir ini dia hobi pergi ke sana?"

"Lagi?" belalak Skipper. Kowalski angkat bahu, sambil sesekali mesem-mesem.

"Kau suka sama dia, 'kan? Kelihatan, loh," kekehnya usil. Skipper langsung monyong, persis bebek sariawan. "Gak usah mengelak, _lie detector_ juga bilang begitu."

"_Lie detector_-nya yang bohong. Aku udah makan Mi Syedaaap, kok masih dituduh bohong juga," kilah Skipper. Kowalski putar bola mata, kepengin kayang, tapi tulang lagi kaku-kakunya. Merasa berhasil membalas Kowalski, Skipper pun langsung kabur dari markas, mengejar Private, menyusulnya ke taman kota.

"Dasar Kowalski. Lama-lama kuracuni juga dia sama _doujinshi hard-yaoi_ punya Marlene," ujar Skipper dendam kesumat. Ia terobos semua pejalan kaki, rambu-rambu, bahkan lampu lalu lintas. Tak peduli orang-orang di jalan berteriak sumpah-serapah, mengutuknya agar _yaoi_-an dengan kodok ngorek. Mendoakannya semoga mati ditabrak becak dan ketumpahan truk cuci WC.

"Itu dia," gumam Skipper saat menemukan sosok mungil di antara pohon-pohon nan rindang taman kota. Sedang duduk melamun menunggu seseorang—mungkin.

"Private, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Skipper menghampirinya, berlari menyeberangi jalan. _Once again_, dia bikin seorang _skater_ jatuh telungkup karena menyeberang tiba-tiba. Tak ayal sumpah-serapah agar Skipper mati di-_bondage King_ Julien pun keluar dari mulut _skater_ tersebut.

"Menunggu seseorang," tepat tebakan Skipper. Private dengan lelah menatapnya, bosan menanti di hari panas terik macam ini.

"Menunggu?" Skipper mengangkat alis. "Siapa?"

"Cinta pertamaku."

_Duer_! Dua kata bak petir di siang bolong untuk Skipper. Cin-ta-per-ta-ma! Kata-kata yang langsung bikin Skipper KO di tempat. Gimana nggak? Kalau agen junior yang dipuja-pujanya lantas naksir orang lain? Mau dibawa ke mana, hubungan kita~

"Ma-mana dia?" ujar Skipper berusaha untuk tidak menjambak frustasi pohon-pohon yang ada di sekelilingnya. Private menatap lelah—sekali lagi.

"Gak datang… padahal dia janji bakalan datang lagi ke mari. Lihat, dia mengukirnya di batu ini…," tunjuknya pada sebuah batu hiasan besar berukirkan sebuah tulisan—_Private, sembilan tahun lagi, kita bertemu di sini, ya? Tunggulah. Aku pasti datang!_

"Jelek amat tulisannya. Lulus TK gak, sih?" ujar Skipper sarkasme. Cemburu. Ingin rasanya ia cakar habis batu tersebut, namun apa daya, kukunya baru patah semalam, akibat cakar-cakaran bareng Rico berebut _shift_ pakai toilet—walhasil pertarungan dimenangkan Kowalski yang langsung ambil tempat dengan cepat.

Dalam hati ia merutuk. Menghina-dina sang cinta pertama Private, dan menyumpahi semoga orang tersebut segera dilemoni oleh maniak _fetish_.

"Um… Private. Ciri-ciri orang yang kau sukai itu bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi. Tersirat, sebenarnya menanyakan 'tipe kesukaanmu apa' dengan bahasa yang diperhalus. Berharap Private akan menjawab ciri-ciri yang mirip dengan dirinya.

"Um…," Private memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya. Berusaha mengingat-ingat. "aku gak begitu ingat. Mirip siapa, ya? Yuya Matsushita?"

_Jder_! Gak ingat? _So what_? Tentu jawaban tidak jelas ini bikin hati Skipper mengkel, jengkel, tercongkel. Loh?

_Yuya Matsushita juga kalah ganteng kaliii!_ Batin Skipper berdusta, berbohong, membodohi diri sendiri. Iya, toh?

"Dia juga sudah merebut ciuman pertamaku."

_Dbuar_! Hantaman telak. Bogem mentah langsung menonjok hati Skipper. _Tripple attack_ buat Skipper. Kalau ini _game_, mungkin di layar tv _player_ Skipper bakalan muncul tulisan '_you lose_', namun ini dunia nyata, di mana gak bakalan ada tulisan _You lose_, melainkan ucapan 'kasian deh, elu'.

Skipper langsung bangkit, hendak mencari sosok cinta pertama Private untuk meredakan kekesalannya—minimal menonjoknya dan bilang aku lebih mencintai Private. Otak sinetron begete. Diberinya kepala Private belaian, acak sayang sebagai salam perpisahan. Berniat mencari orang yang berani membuat _Hunny_-nya menunggu sedih sedemikian lama. Kepalan tangan siap, pentungan siap, petasan siap. Mau ngapain?

"Cih… sini kau, cinta pertama Private," ujarnya melongok ke tong sampah. Jelas gak ada. Salah sendiri mengikuti emosi, sampai Skipper tak menyadari petugas kebersihan tengah membereskan sampah-sampah. Tangannya spontan ditarik oleh salah seorang petugas.

"Eh! Eh! Apa ini tarik-tarik?" bentak Skipper. Sang petugas truk sampah hanya pasang tampang bodoh sekalian ngeces tanpa sebab.

"Loh… bukan sampah masyarakat, ya?"

"Grauw!"

XxX

Marlene, saat itu tengah iseng berkunjung ke markas para agen nganggur. Niatnya mencuri lihat adegan _yaoi live_ untuk dijadikan bahan _manga_-nya. Sembunyi-sembunyi, ia cari celah pintu untuk mengintip—paling banter mengupinglah!

"He, Rico… ayolah… mumpung si Private dan Skipper gak ada."

Telinga Marlene langsung tegak. Radar _fujoshi_-nya menangkap percakapan janggal. Pucuk di cinta, teh harum makin nikmat, akhirnya ia menguping pembicaraan Rico dan Kowalski.

"Ayolah Rico… kau juga merasakannya, kan? Ayo kita lakukan…," bujuk Kowalski lagi. Tak ada jawaban dari Rico. Marlene makin semangat. Ini dia yang namanya main belakang! Bisa jadi bahan cerita yang ajiiib.

"Oke, Rico. Mumpung Skipper gak ada. Kita acak-acak kamarnya. Kita taruh daleman Private di ranjangnya. Usil sedikit gak apa-apa, kan?"

Marlene… patah semangat, deh….

XxX

Berhasil berdamai dengan petugas kebersihan, akhirnya Skipper memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke markas. Kesal, ia menggerutu sendiri bak orang kesetanan. "Apaan, sih? Dari sudut mananya aku terlihat mirip-mirip sampah masyarakat?"

"Semuanya," sahut sesosok bintang laut merah muda. Entah nongol dari mana sosok tersebut, hingga membuat Skipper dapat mengeluarkan sumpah-serapahnya.

Berjalan lagi. Skipper mencari sarana untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya. Apa ya? Meraep anak kecil? Jangan. Itu kriminal. Colek-colek bokong cewek? Jangan, itu pelecehan. Nari striptis? Jangan, itu nanti Private yang akan melakukannya. Eh? Lantas apa? Batinnya berteriak garang. Tak ayal kaleng Koka-Kola tergeletak ditendangnya. Berniat menciptakan gol seindah Kapten Tsubasa nan ganteng—sayang gak kesampaian.

"Auh!" sebuah suara berasal dari kaleng tersebut. Skipper kaget. Apakah ada jin botol? Alien kaleng? Cinta pertama Private? Hajar!

"Siapa?" tanyanya. Ia hampiri kaleng Koka-Kola yang menjadi korban kenistaannya tadi. Sedetik, mengepullah asap. Tebal, sesak. Skipper sukses terbatuk-batuk dibuatnya. Sesosok jangkung muncul dari dalam kepulan asap. Berbadan gemulai, bulu mata lentik, gigi cling-cling, serta rambut cokelat melambai-lambai. Bunga mawar setengah layu diapit oleh bibirnya. Sesuatu banget, deh, nih orang.

"Terima kasih, kau telah membebaskan _moi_ (aku) dari kaleng primitif yang sempit itu. Pueh!" ujarnya ceria. Skipper melongo. Dari mana datangnya orang ajaib ini?

"Nama _moi_ Kenny Titor. Seorang _Time Traveller—_penjelajah waktu_—_yang datang dari tahun 2036! Mesin waktu _moi_ mendadak rusak, dan _moi_ terdampar di sebuah dimensi, lalu masuk ke kaleng Koka-kola," katanya menepuk—menggampar—pundak Skipper. Berusaha SKSD.

"Er… lalu?" sahut Skipper berusaha tenang. Si Kenny tertawa pasti. Suara tawanya pesis suara ringkikan kuda nge-_feat_ sama suara Kakak Kunti lagi sakit tenggorokan. Aneh juga manusia di depannya. Ia tak takut dan lari terbirit-birit karena melihat sosoknya. Di jamannya sendiri saja, orang-orang kabur tunggang-langgang melihat sosok Kenny. _Absurd_, emang. Hahaha….

"_Time Traveller_? Apa itu? sejenis makanan _cookies choco chips_?" Skipper bego. Kalau aja ada Kowalski, mungkin dia bakalan habis ditertawai. Kalau aja ada Justin Biber, mungkin ia bakalan dimintai tanda tangan. Oke, gak nyambung.

"Kamu gak percaya sama _Time Traveler_?" delik Kenny. Skipper mengangguk pasti—yakin dirinya beneran bego. Kenny makin mendelik, makin lama berubah menjadi kedipan mesum. Skipper langsung merinding, ingin kabur, namun rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa jijiknya.

"Susah juga ngobrol sama orang kuper-gaptek kayak gini," Kenny berlebay ria. Skipper memang gaptek, kalau dibandingkan dengan teknologi tahun 2036. Pasti! Yang bego siapa, sih, sebenernya?

"Kamu harus percaya, _Baby_. Banyak _Time Traveller_ di dunia ini! Mungkin teman-teman _moi_ dari tahun 2036 bahkan sudah berada di dekatmu!" teriak Kenny dengan _volume_ tak bertanggung jawab. Kaca mobil pun hitam dibuatnya.

"Masih ada orang gak normal selain dirimu, tah?" mata Skipper melotot.

"Tentu. Bahkan nenek _moi_ sudah bikin gempar dunia. Pasalnya di tahun 1928 dia tertangkap kamera saat sedang menelepon _moi_. Aih… jadi malu. Itu keluarga _moi_, si—

"Ehm… masih lama curhatnya?" delik Skipper mulai bosan. Ia menyesal. Kenapa tidak ditemaninya saja Private di taman tadi? Aaah! Ini karma! Karma! Aaaagh!

"Oke. Tanpa basa-basi, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, berkenaan dengan waktu—sebagai ucapan terima kasih," Kenny tersenyum. Skipper mengerut, heran. _Ini Time Traveler apa jin kaleng, yah?_ Batinnya. Pikir. Ada rejeki, gak mungkin ditolak. Rejeki gak bakal dateng dua kali. Ia pikir-pikir lagi. Aha! Ini dia! Kesempatan menemukan cinta pertama Private telah datang! Pergi ke masa lalu, dan bertemu dengannya, menculik Private, dan meraepnya di lapangan terbuka—salah, uy!

"Kamu gak bakalan bilang _Money Piro_, kan?" _glek_. Kenny tertohok. Kebaca, deh, niatnya.

"Gak. Suer, _moi_ gak bakalan bilang kayak gitu. Sumpah, biar _moi_ dicium kakek Justin Biber versi muda, _moi_ rela!"

Skipper mengangguk. Dengan berbekal setengah harapan dan setengah pasrah, ia menerima tawaran Kenny. Sang _Time Traveller_ tersenyum. Ia keluarkan mesin waktunya yang berbentuk mirip-mirip sikat kloset—bedanya lebih canggih, dengan warna-warni jreng-jreng-jreng, dan tombol-tombol canggih tingkat teknologi dewa—juga bau khas yang aduhaaay. Mungkin multifungsi. Ia arahkan pada Skipper. Sesaat, ia berkonsentrasi, dan mengucapkan mantra.

"_Winggardium Lev_—eh, salah. Gyaaaa!"

Mantra yang Anda masukkan, salah. Silahkan coba lagi, tapi telat. Skipper sudah keburu menghilang duluan. Terlempar ke dimensi entah di mana, tahun berapa. Meneketehe. _Bye-bye_ Skipper. Kami akan terus mengenang dirimu. Semoga engkau tenang di dimensi sana.

"Waduh… salah mantra. Eh… sejak kapan _moi_ pakai mantra, ya?" linglung. Kenny si _Time Traveller_, atau lebih cocok disebut pembawa sial. Kini nasib Skipper kacau balau dibuatnya. Bagaimana nasib Skipper selanjutnya? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, dan hanya Kenny yang bertanggung jawab.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hanya sekedar catatan cacat.<strong>

**Kenny Titor—**plesetan John Titor. OC saya yang sudah lama.

* * *

><p>Song Theme:<p>

**Negai ga Kanau nara...**

by

**Yuya Matsushita**

* * *

><p><strong>John Titor<strong>

Dunia dibuat gempar oleh seorang lelaki bernama John Titor, yang mengaku sebagai _Time Traveller_ dari tahun 2036. John mengaku menggunakan mesin waktu, bahkan membeberkan komponen-komponen mesin waktu yang ia miliki. John juga mampu menuturkan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan—semisal, bencana yang akan terjadi, atau perekonomian dunia saat itu. Sampai sekarang, kevalidan John Titor masih sangat diragukan.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Tentu. Bahkan Nenek <strong>_**moi**_** sudah bikin gempar dunia. Pasalnya di tahun 1928 dia tertangkap kamera saat sedang menelepon **_**moi**_**. Aih… jadi malu. Itu keluarga **_**moi**_**, si—"**

* * *

><p>—Wanita yang dimaksud Kenny, adalah perempuan misterius yang tertangkap kamera di film hitam-putih-bisu <em>Charlie Chaplin<em> (1928). Tahun 2010, seorang sutradara membuat gempar dunia dengan _mengupload_ rekaman film _Charlie Choplin_ ke dunia maya, dan Wanita tersebut tertangkap kamera sedang berbicara sembari menggenggam sesuatu seperti hape di telinganya. Bagaimanakah tahun 1928 bisa ada hape? Beberapa _scientist_ menduga, benda tersebut adalah _walkie talkie_, namun, bukankah _walkie talkie_ baru diciptakan tahun 1942 oleh Donald. D? Spekulasi terbaru yang didapat saat ini adalah, wanita tersebut sedang menggaruk pipinya, bukan sedang bicara menggunakan hape.

* * *

><p><strong>Ps:<strong> thanks beibeh, bagi yang udah ngehack akun saiia. Untung aja filenya ketemu. Plis, saiia sama sekali gak mendompleng ketenaran atau apapun. Ngapain aku mendompleng ketenaran temanku—yang namanya sulit kusebutkan di sini—yang jelas, saiia gak bakalan setenar dia. Jadi gak usah repot-repot ngehack akun orang. Rait? Dan… boleh saiia minta Anda menunjukkan identitas diri Anda? Minimal review saja fic ini—tenang saja, saiia perbolehkan anonim mereview, kok. Yang jelas, apapun usahamu, persahabatan saiia dengan author yang kamu sebutkan itu tidak akan pecah—mudah-mudahan. Maaf, kalau seandainya kamu merasa fandom ini adalah rumahmu dan saiia mengotori fandom ini. Maaf sekali, tapi saiia suka sama anak-anak di sini. Oke? Saiia capek ngoceh. Saiia masih ada tugas, masih ada seabreg naskah yang belum diketik, masih ada rapat pembentukan panitia event Suikoden days di fandom saiia sendiri. Berniat mampir?


	2. Di

_Bumi… kemajuan teknologi, distorsi waktu._

_Manusia selalu berusaha untuk mengembangkan semua ilmu pengetahuan._

_Menjelajah waktu. Ramalan. Melahirkan makhluk sebelum waktunya. Menumbuhkan buah-buahan dari pohonnya dengan cepat._

_Jambu._

_Nanas._

_Mangga muda._

_Ketimun._

_Cabe rawit._

_Gula merah._

—_Siapa yang ganti isi diari gue jadi resep rujak, sih?_

_-**Skipper. 2011.**_

_._

_._

_A Penguin of Madagascar fanfiction_

_Presented by me_

_Penguin of Madagascar © Dreamworks_

_**WARNINGS!** Humanized/Slash/Out of Character/Alternative Universe/Author note yang amat panjang/garing/Abal/Gagal/sejenisnya yang nista-nista…_

_**maaf jika banyak typo dan misstypo karena saya sendiri galau** **waktu bikin dan mengedit chapter ini. Sungguh.**  
><em>

_Hope you'll enjoy, **flame allowed**._

.

"Aku pulang!"

Suara riang itu menyapa rumah sederhana, dengan bangunan kecil, berdinding bata, cat putih, dan genteng merah—layaknya rumah-rumah minimalis Jepang. Sang penghuni bertubuh mungil, melangkah masuk, melepas sepatunya, menaruhnya di loker milik orang lain, lalu beranjak masuk. Dilihatnya sang rekan berkacamata dan berambut panjang kuncir tengah melongok dari pintu dapur.

"Hei, Private. Sudah pulang rupanya," sambut Kowalski dengan apron putih dan celemek merah muda. Hari ini gilirannya memasak makan malam—karena kalah suit kemarin. Aroma sup krim ayam tercium dari dapur, menggugah selera makan dan berlemon ria—kayaknya ada yang salah dengan kalimat ini.

"Mana Skippa?" Private celingukan mencari sosok Skipper. Di sudut ruangan, kolong meja, di dalam oven, sosok Skipper tak juga ia temukan. Kowalski mengangkat alis, kenapa nggak dicari di dalam jamban aja sekalian?

"Bukannya dia ada di taman bersamamu?" jawab Kowalski kembali berkutat dengan masakannya. Kini ia sedang membagi-bagikan sup ke dalam empat mangkuk, memasukkan sedikit merica di mangkuk milik Private, memberi porsi lebih daging ayam untuk Rico, menuangkan sedikit kecap manis pada mangkuk miliknya, dan menaburkan obat nyamuk bakar di mangkuk milik Skipper. Private menggeleng, lalu menarik kursi untuk duduk.

"Kalau-

"Kalau Rico, dia ada di rumah Marlene, di sebelah. Dia sedang membantu Marlene mengarsir _doujinshi yaoi_," potong Kowalski. Private cemberut.

"Siapa yang nanyain Rico? Aku tanya kalau besok giliran aku yang masak gimana?" Kowalski menepuk jidat.

"Ya, udah. Kita tunggu Rico dan Skipper pulang dulu, ya. Terus kita makan malam sama-sama," senyum manis Private menawan hati. Kowalski berdehem sebentar, mengangkat bahu, lalu balas tersenyum. Mangkuk serta alat makan lain ia atur sedemikian rupa, menaruh alas dan cangkir yang cantik. Mengisinya dengan minuman kesukaan masing-masing. Teh untuk dirinya, kopi untuk Rico, susu hangat untu Private, serta cokelat hangat bercampur boraks untuk Skipper.

**NeGaKaNa**

"Zzzz… Hm…"

Pemuda itu tengah terlelap. Tidur pulas, dengan mata terpejam layaknya bayi mungil tak berdosa. Dengkuranya mantap, berirama, dengan _pitch-control_ yang sangat sempurna. Pemuda tampan ini bernama Skipper, yang sedang tidak jelas nasib-juntrungannya.

"Eh-eh, ada singa!" nah, dia mengigau. Tersentak, akhirnya matanya membuka, mengerjap perlahan.

"Graaao!"

Matanya mengedip, mencoba menetralkan pandangan. Di hadapannya, sudah ada sejenis _Troodon_, Dinosaurus pemakan daging berotak lebih besar dari proporsi berat badannya. Matanya bertemu dengan Skipper. Saling menatap. Memperhatikan betapa anehnya struktur tubuh Skipper.

"Eh…," pucat Skipper menatap dinosaurus sebesar badannya itu. "Ha-halo… namanya siapa?"

"Graoooo!"

"Oh, Grao, ya, salam kenal~" ungkap Skipper dibego-begoin. Ia sudah mengira, pastilah dinosaurus pemakan daging ini telah mencium aroma sedap tubuhnya yang sudah tidak dibersihkan selama dua hari.

"Kabuuuuur!" Skipper berlari mati-matian dari kejaran si _Troodon_. Sejenak jarak mereka memendek, sejenak jarak mereka melebar. Skipper cukup cepat untuk urusan lari-berlari. Ya, kalau tidak buat apa julukan 'Si Pendekar kepalan tangan besi, berkaki cepat, hobi Megaloman pernah ngompol waktu TK' disandangnya sejak SMP? Larinya benar-benar cepat, sehingga guru BP sulit mengejarnya, dan maling jemuran pun tunduk padanya.

"Jangan kejar akuuu! Dagingku tidak enaaaak!" teriak Skipper berharap si _Troodon_ mengerti kata-katanya, dan pergi mencari daging lain di swalayan dino, atau di pasar tradisional dino. Sayang, di hadapan Troodon hanya ada Skipper seorang. Memang benar, _Move on_ itu susah, ya?

"Graaao!" geraman yang semakin membuat Skipper merinding. Skipper semakin menambah kecepatan larinya. Pikirannya sudah tak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi. Yang ada di otaknya hanyalah lari, lari, dan Private.

"Toloo-_bruk!_

Naas bagi Skipper, ia tersandung akar pohon. Terjatuh, bersiap disantap oleh _Troodon_.

"Graooo!" sang _Troodon_ merasa mendapat rejeki nomplok. Bersiap melompat ke tubuh Skipper, menganga mulutnya menyambut makan malam ter-unyu sepanjang sejarah hidupnya. Skipper pasrah, berharap Tuhan mengampuni segala dosa-dosanya, baik dosa yang disengaja maupun pura-pura tidak disengaja.

"Bertahanlah!" sebuah tembakan peluru jala mengenai tubuh _Troodon_. Dinosaurus tercerdas itupun terhempas ke tanah, dengan seluruh jala nan kuat menempel di tubuhnya. Ia meronta, sulit keluar dari cengkraman jala tersebut. Skipper hanya bengong, ternyata Tuhan masih sayang padanya. Masih memberinya kesempatan untuk tobat setobat-tobatnya. Mengalihkan pandangan, dilihatnya seorang bocah dengan _bazooka_ hitam di tangan. Topi hitam bergambar bendera Inggris, kemeja putih dengan pita oranye, serta celana jins selutut berwarna biru. Skipper kenal betul sosok ini, karena wajahnya begitu mirip dengan…

"Private!" girang Skipper menghampiri bocah tersebut, memeluknya erat dengan sangat gembira.

_Dbuak!_ Dan jotosan mendarat tepat di perut sixpack Skipper.

"Kau siapa? Dari tahun berapa? Mana lisensimu?" cercanya sembari menuding wajah Skipper. Wajahnya menyiratkan kejengkelan.

"Li-lisensi?" Skipper mengulang kata terakhir. "Indentitas maksudmu? Yang kupunya cuma kartu anggota pustaka."

"_Time traveller_ liar rupanya. Ayo, ikut aku! Akan kulaporkan ke lembaga penelitian agar kau disidang!" Ia menarik kerah baju Skipper, menyeretnya ke suatu tempat.

**NegaKaNa**

"Skippa belum pulang juga, Kowalski…," Private mulai gelisah. Ia lihat jarum jam, sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Makan malam sudah lewat waktunya. Porsi makan malam bagian Skipper akhirnya diberikan pada _King_ Julien, tetangga sebelah.

"Mungkin tersasar, atau… diculik?" Kowalski juga turut menengok jarum jam, sementara Rico menghabiskan camilannya dengan cepat setelah pulang dari rumah Marlene.

"Kucari sebentar. Aku benar-benar khawatir, jangan-jangan Skippa bikin kecelakaan lalu lintas. Dia 'kan ahlinya," Private berlari ke luar, diikuti oleh Kowalski dan Rico. Ketiganya bersiap mencari Skipper.

Kota di malam hari masih sangat ramai. Lampu-lampu masih kelap-kelip menerangi hiruk-pikuk kota. Jam Sembilan malam rasanya masih terlalu dini untuk tidur. Angin malam dirasa cukup dingin, membuat Kowalski sesekali bersin karena lupa memakai jaket.

"Ini pakai," Rico memberikan jaket tebalnya pada Kowalski. Membuat kata 'terima kasih' meluncur dari bibir si pemuda kacamata. Ketika ditanya apakah Rico tak kedinginan, pemuda pendiam itu menggeleng ringan.

"Tidak ada. Sudah kucari-cari, tidak ada!" teriak Private sembari membuka satu persatu tutup tong sampah. Kowalski menepuk jidat (lagi).

"Jelas di sana tak ada, Private," oceh Kowalski. "Kalau mau cari, di sana, tuh," tunjuknya pada sebuah toko boneka _Barbie_. Kali ini, Private _speechless_.

"Kita coba cari di taman tempat kalian terakhir bertemu. Mungkin dia di sana sedang bertapa," ajak Kowalski pada dua rekannya. Taman memang mudah diakses dari jantung kota. Hanya perlu jalan kaki kurang-lebih lima belas menit, mereka telah sampai di taman tempat Private biasa menunggu cinta pertamanya.

Taman kota gelap remang-remang, ditambah rimbunnya pepohonan, membuat sudut-sudut taman terlihat cukup gelap. Angin malam berhembus tak teratur, sunyi dan senyap. Belum lagi derit ayunan menambah horor suasana.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi seram, ya?" Kowalski merinding disko seketika. Melihat keadaan, hanya ada mereka bertiga di taman itu. satu lampu taman tiba-tiba mati, membuat Private berteriak pelan karena kaget, refleks ia memeluk Rico.

"Kok jadi kayak _setting_ Film _Pocong Boyband_, ya?" Kowalski teringat film horor nge-pop yang premier hari ini di bioskop seluruh negeri. Film yang diimpor langsung dari Indonesia dan langsung menempati peringkat pertama _chart_ film-film impor di negeri mereka.

Suara tangis seseorang terdengar sayup-sayup. Membuat bulu kuduk mereka semakin berdiri. Dengan perasaan setengah berani setengah kebat-kebit, mereka mencoba mencari sumber suara. Yakin seratus empat puluh persen kalau yang menangis bukanlah wanita cantik—suara tangisnya cempreng, bernada sumbang dan salah di beberapa not. Memutar pandangan cukup jauh, terlihat seorang pria di sudut taman sedang berjongkok, bergetar dan mengeluarkan suara tangisan yang sebenarnya nggak pilu, jengkelin, malah.

"Si-siapa, tuh?" Private tak bisa melihat wajahnya, karena sosok tersebut membelakangi mereka.

"Jangan-jangan… wajahnya rata…," tebak Kowalski. Penasaran, ia mencoba membalikkan badan pria tersebut. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, ia menyentuh bahu si pria misterius, menariknya, dan…

"Gyaaaaa! Mukanya gak rata, tapi ancur banget! Ada alieeeen!" teriak Kowalski dan Private.

"Enak aja _moi_ dikatain alien!" amuk Pria itu. "Gini-gini _moi_ punya nama bagus! Kenny Titor!"

Telat, Private sudah pingsan duluan.

**NegaKaNa**

"Jadi namamu Skipper, berasal dari tahun 2011. Kau datang ke sini karena sebuah kecelakaan?" ujar bocah itu sambil melihat kartu anggota pustaka milik Skipper. Kartu pustaka jaman SMP, dengan foto wajah skipper yang terlihat masih antara cupu dan unyu.

"Yup. Namaku keren, 'kan?" ungkap Skipper membuat eneg bocah dihadapannya.

"Katamu… kau tersesat kemari karena orang gila bernama Kenny Titor?" tanyanya lagi. Skipper mengangguk pasti.

"Hm…," ia berpikir sejenak. "Titor… Titor… rasanya aku pernah dengar nama itu," ujarnya sedikit menerawang. Otaknya merasa lupa-lupa ingat akan nama itu. Menyerah, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memikirkannya nanti saja. "Ah, sudahlah!"

"Namaku Private. Aku datang dari tahun 2100," ujarnya mengeluarkan sebuah kaca—menekannya sembarangan. mengaktifkannya. "namamu harus tetap dicatat walaupun bukan kemauanmu datang kemari."

"Oi, dicatat apaan, nih? Masa aku mau ditangkap?"

"Dengar, tahun 2100, mesin waktu hanya boleh dipakai oleh orang-orang yang punya lisensi untuk menggunakannya, seperti lembaga penelitian, aparat kepolisian, dan lembaga kesehatan. Aku sendiri bisa berada di sini karena memiliki lisensi dari lembaga penelitian," ujarnya menyandang kembali _bazooka_ miliknya.

"Satu lagi, kenapa kau tahu kalau namaku Private?" tanyanya lagi.

"Simpel saja. Kau mirip dengan kenalanku, dan namanya juga Private," ungkap Skipper. Kini, mereka berdua tengah berjalan menuju _basecamp_ milik Private, tepat di atas tebing, di mana seluruh daratan terlihat jelas. Indah dan segar—belum tercemar polusi asap dan sampah industry. Kilau sore hari, bermandikan cahaya matahari berwarna oranye. Leher panjang milik _Sauroposeidon_ tampak menjulang tinggi di antara pepohonan hijau nan rimbun, tanah cokelat dan kuning dihuni oleh kawanan mungil _Hypsilopodon_. Di sisi lain, danau indah dengan airnya yang ikut membiaskan cahaya oranye, menjadi tempat berkumpulnya dinosaurus air seperti _Kronosaurus_ dan sederet dinosaurus air lainnya untuk mandi, minum, ataupun sekadar bermain. Di langit tak ketinggalan pula kawanan besar maupun kecil menyerupai burung seperti _Microraptor_. Melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, sekaligus mendengar languhan-lenguhan monster bumi itu, Skipper takjub. Fantastis!

"Kereeeen!" decak kagum Skipper melihat pemandangan yang ia kira hanya bisa dinikmati dalam film. Ini asli. Nyata ada di hadapannya!

"Keren, 'kan? Aku juga sama kagumnya sepertimu saat tiba di zaman ini," sahut Private tengah mengganti senjatanya. Yang membuat Skipper lebih kaget lagi, tenda milik Private penuh dengan senjata, baik itu _bazooka_ maupun sekadar pistol—juga senjata-senjata aneh lainnya yang tentu belum tercipta pada tahun 2011.

"Tunggu, kau sendiri ada urusan apa di sini, private?" Skipper mengikuti bocah tiga belas tahun itu memasuki tenda miliknya. Tenda sederhana yang banyak terdapat di tahun 2011, bahkan tak jauh beda dengan tenda-tenda pramuka, namun terdapat banyak lempengan kaca di dalamnya. Mejanya pun hanya meja kayu berlapis kaca. Cukup sederhana untuk ukuran tenda masa depan.

"Aku ditugaskan lembaga Penelitian untuk mengambil telur dinosaurus. Peneliti tahun 2100 ingin menciptakan peliharaan dinosaurus jinak dan berguna bagi manusia," ucap Private santai. Skipper mengangguk-angguk, sambil tetap memperhatikan setiap sudut tenda.

"Kamu maniak kaca, ya?" sindir Skipper. Ia tak canggung dengan Private—ia merasa menemukan private versi muda, walau sifatnya sangat berbeda, tapi wajah mereka sama.

"Sembarangan! Lihat, nih!" Private mengarahkan jari telunjuk pada meja miliknya, seketika muncullah grafik-grafik, gambar, juga suara. Skipper terperangah kaget. Kaca. Hanya sebuah kaca biasa, tapi berfungsi layaknya komputer.

_Cklek!_ Dan bunyi kamera, namun tak ada sosok kamera di manapun.

"Ap-apa itu tadi?" Skipper celingukan. Mencari sosok kamera yang tadi berbunyi.

"Aku memotretmu untuk kusebar di toilet wanita sekolahku," balas Private kurang ajar. Skipper baru saja sadar ketika melihat _pose_ tangan Private. Kedua ibu jari dan telunjuknya membentuk sebuah bingkai foto, dengan masing-masing ujung jarinya terpasang karet warna-warni—entah apa itu. Skipper yakin, ia dipotret menggunakan… jari?

Skipper tak tahu lagi harus berkomentar apa. Semua teknologi di dalam tenda benar-benar teknologi maju, belum ada di zamannya. Ia pikir jangan-jangan barang-barang sejenis televisi dan kamera sudah tidak ditemukan lagi di tahun 2100.

_Kruyuuuk!_ Baru saja Private ingin melanjutkan penjelasannya, cacing di perut Skipper sudah demonstari menuntut haknya. Ramai-ramai sang cacing teriak-teriak, membakar dinding lambung Skipper, pipisin pankreas, dan lain sebagainya. Dengan wajah minta ditabok, Skipper mesem-mesem minta makanan. "Kalau bisa minumnya kopi susu yang kental, ya?"

Sukses Private melayangkan tinju dewa pada Skipper.

**NegaKaNa**

"Me-mesin waktu?" Kowalski terperangah. Kini ia, Private dan Rico telah sampai di rumah—dengan membawa serta Kenny. Berdiskusi sebentar, akhirnya bertemulah mereka dengan dewa sial yang sudah membuat Skipper hilang entah ke dimensi waktu mana.

"Hiks… hiks… _moi_ juga kurang tahu dia nyasar di dimensi mana. Mesin waktu milik _moi_ masih primitif. Liat, nih," Kenny menyodorkan mesin waktu aneh miliknya—yang berbentuk sikat WC. Ketiga pemuda serentak menutup hidung dengan jepit jemuran. Baunya luar biasa.

"Be-berarti memang benar. _Time traveller_ memang betul-betul ada! Perjalanan lintas waktu betul-betul bisa dilakukan!" girang Kowalski. Maniak sains ini langsung menarik Kenny ke dalam laboratoriumnya, menelanjanginya, dan melemonnya—salah, euy!

"Kowalski! Kau mau apa?" seru Private, takut-takut rekannya akan membuat masalah baru lagi.

"Aku akan coba mempelajari teknologi mesin waktu milik Kenny! Syukur-syukur kalau mesin waktunya berhasil kubetulkan, kita bisa menarik kembali Skipper!"

Private dan Rico pandang-pandangan. Sesaat, mereka menghela napas.

"Rico… bagaimana ini?" Private tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Rico hanya diam, sembari tangannya menunjuk kalender dan jarum jam. Melihatnya, Private menepukkan tangannya.

"Benar juga! Episode terakhir Sinetron _Maho yang Dibarter_! Ayo, Rico!" dan keduanya beringsut ke ruang keluarga, menyalakan TV dan mengambil _channel_ TV yang tepat.

**NegaKana**

Malam telah datang di dunia reptil tebesar di muka bumi—dinosaurus. Skipper dan Private sedang menikmati makan malam mereka. Lenguhan-lenguhan dinosaurus masih saja terdengar meramaikan malam.

"Skipper," panggil Private pada pemuda yang lebih tua tujuh tahun darinya itu.

"Yang sopan kalau panggil orang yang lebih tua darimu, Bocah," balas Skipper tak mau kalah.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu… di tahun 2011?" tanyanya menghiraukan teguran tadi. Skipper meletakkan garpunya.

"Biasa saja. Miskin-miskin saja, tuh," Private menepuk jidat. Menyesal sudah bertanya hal sepele.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana kehidupanmu di tahun 2100?" balas Skipper. Private mengangkat bahu.

"Biasa saja. Masih serba mewah, tuh," ucapnya membuat Skipper jengkel—lebih tepatnya iri.

Acara makan malam berlangsung kaku. Ia maupun Private kehabisan bahan obrolan. Keduanya memutuskan untuk fokus saja pada makanan di hadapan mereka. Skipper berpikir bagaimana caranya menyambung kembali obrolan mereka. Ia teringat, ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Tujuanmu… sebenarnya bukan cuma mencari telur dinosaurus, 'kan?" tebak Skipper kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau kulihat dari persediaan makananmu yang cukup banyak—kau bahkan menjamuku—berarti kamu berniat untuk tinggal lama di sini. Seorang peneliti, pasti punya target sesingkat mungkin untuk mendapatkan tujuan utama mereka—telur dinosaurus. Lagipula, setelah bertemu denganku, kau langsung membawaku ke tenda, bukan melanjutkan pencarianmu."

Private terdiam. Dari gelagatnya, Skipper tahu, tebakannya benar.

"Ya," bocah itu mengangguk, "ada yang lebih ingin kuselidiki—lebih tepatnya aku dan ayahku yang ingin menyelidikinya."

"Ayahmu?" Skipper mengangkat alis.

"Ya, ayahku juga seorang pekerja peneliti. Dia memasukkan anaknya sendiri ke lembaga penelitian agar aku leluasa membantunya," Private telah selesai makan. Ia meletakkan sendoknya, mengambil tisu lalu membersihkan mulutnya. Sejenak, matanya memandang serius ke arah Skipper. "dan kedatanganmu, benar-benar bonus untuk mempermudah penelitian kami."

Skipper menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Hah? Kedatanganku? Kenapa-

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Belum saatnya untukmu tahu tentang siapa aku. Siapa ayahku. Siapa yang harus kau hadapi. Apa tujuan kami."

"Hah?" Skipper makin bingung. "Maksudmu apa? Kamu masih kecil tapi pembicaraanmu sudah rumit."

"Lebih rumit memahami majalah _yaoi-hentai_ milik Ayah, tahu," Private membereskan peralatan makannya. Menaruhnya di atas meja kayu. Seharusnya mereka akan langsung tidur, namun, guncangan bumi dan suara geraman menyeramkan sontak mengagetkan mereka. Tenda milik Private bergetar, beberapa peralatan makan jatuh. Tenda seakan mau rubuh.

"Ada apa ini? Gempa?" gumam Skipper. Private menggeleng.

"Bukan," katanya. "erangan ini…," Private sesegera mungkin berlari keluar tenda. Matanya membesar kala ia melihat sosok apa yang telah menunggu di luar sana.

"Tarnyata benar…," gumamnya. "Ini… _Tyrannosaurus_."

"Graaaa!" Ganas. Besar. Berkulit tebal dan kasar. Gigi-gigi tajam, dan mulut yang menganga lebar. Geramannya mampu membuat benda-benda sekelilingnya bergetar. Matanya bersinar dalam kegelapan, menambah kengerian penampakannya. Reptil terganas di eranya, _Tyrannosaurus._

"Gyaaa! _Tyrannosaurus_!" Skipper terlonjak kaget ketika keluar dari tenda.

"Ternyata benar. Dimensi waktu sedang terdistorsi," gumam Private sambil menyiapkan senjata-senjatanya. "_Tyrannosaurus_ itu tak seharusnya ada di sini."

"Kenapa tak seharusnya? Ini kan zaman dino. Wajar kalau ada _Tyrannosaurus_ juga, 'kan?" Skipper bergetar ketika melihat dinosaurus terganas itu menggeram tepat di hadapannya.

"Makanya, kerjamu jangan cuma baca Majalah _Playboy_," tebak Private tepat sasaran. "Di zaman ini, seharusnya _Tyrannosaurus_ belum ada. _Tyrannosaurus_ punya eranya sendiri. Itu berarti… entah dari lubang waktu mana—yang seharusnya tidak terbuka—ia masuk dan sampai ke zaman ini," Private mengangkat _bazooka_—Ini yang lebih kecil. Diarahkannya _bazooka_ tersebut pada mata reptil ganas tersebut. Menembakkan bom tinta cumi-cumi untuk mengaburkan pandangannya. Ia menarik Skipper masuk ke dalam hutan, segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kita pergi ke pinggir danau sebelum _Tyrannosaurus_ itu melahap kita!"

"Kenapa tidak hadapi saja dengan seabreg senjatamu?" balas Skipper sambil tetap mengikuti bocah itu berlari.

"Senjata beginian mana mempan melawan mahkluk paling buas begitu! Di pinggir danau aku punya senjata yang lebih sebanding!" Private menarik tangan Skipper. Berlari dalam hutan, melompati akar-akar pohon besar, menghiraukan serangan serangga-serangga primitif yang tak kalah ganas, juga kejaran dinosaurus mungil yang masih haus berburu. Seseksali menengok ke belakang, _Tyrannosaurus_ tengah mengejar mereka.

"Aakgh!" kaki mungil Private tersandung akar pohon. Ia terjatuh. Kakinya berdenyut, bengkak karena terkilir.

"Lari duluan, Skipper! Cari tempat yang aman untukmu!" Private kesulitan berdiri. Kaki kirinya terasa berdenyut-denyut sakit.

"Memangnya aku mau meninggalkanmu? Kamu bisa mati muda disantap _Tyrannosaurus_ atau Unyusaurus apalah namanya, tahu!"

"Lebih baik daripada mati tua, nggak elit pula!" bantah Private cepat. Merasa tak ada pilihan, Skipper membopong Private di bahunya. Ia tetap berlari, menyusuri hutan mencari selamat.

"Hei, turunkan aku!"

"Berisik! Kau mau dimangsa, hah? Sekarang cepat, kita pergi ke pinggir danau, dan perlihatkan senjata itu!" Skipper terus saja berlari, menaklukkan alam rimba, membopong Private di bahunya. Badan Private sangat ringan bagi Skipper, membuat pemuda berambut hitam ini berpikir kalau bocah yang ada di bahunya tidak makan sehari-harinya.

"Skipper."

"Apa?"

"Setelah sampai di pinggir danau, turunkan aku, dan aku akan mengirimmu ke tahun 2100."

"Hah? Buat apa?"

"Minta penjelasannya sama Ayah saja nanti. Aku malas menjelaskannya."

Pohon-pohon di belakang mereka tumbang dan hancur. _Tyrannosaurus_ tak mau kehilangan mangsa langkanya. Ia terus mengejar Skipper dan Private. Danau sudah di depan mata, jarak antara Skipper dan _Tyrannosaurus_ semakin dekat. Skipper segera menuruni tebing—tidak begitu tinggi, memang—dengan meluncur menuruni tebing. Pendaratan tidak mulus, ia dan Private terjungkal di tanah.

"Danau di depan mata! Tenang, Private. Kita pasti selamat!" Skipper kembali menggendong Private. Membawa bocah itu tepat ke pinggir danau. Tyrannosaurus bukan hewan yang bodoh. Sekedar menuruni tebing hal mudah baginya. Ayolah, mangsa manusia jarang sekali ditemukan di zaman ini, 'kan?

"Hei, Private! Mana senjatanya?" racau Skipper ketika melihat kadal karnivora tersebut semakit mendekat. _Priiiiiit!_ Terdengar suara peluit yang melengking dari Private. Bocah beranjak remaja ini meniup sebuah alat mirip peluit. Entah untuk apa gunanya, Skipper hanya diam terheran-heran.

"Graaaaow!" danau di belakang berguncang. Ketika Skipper menoleh, ia mendapati sesosok montster reptil tengah muncul dari dasar danau. Kulitnya bersisik, berdiri dengan dua kaki, dan memiliki tiga jari tangan—disertai kuku yang tajam. Sorot mata biru yang tajam nan menyeramkan. Skipper kenal betul penampakan makhluk ini, karena sering ia lihat di film-film—terutama Ultraman.

"Go-Godzilla!" pekik Skipper ketika kaki besar si Godzilla melangkah keluar dari danau. Dinosaurus-dinosaurus kecil melayang hanya dengan sekali tebasan tangan. Mata biru Godzilla memandang penuh tantang pada Tyrannosaurus. Ukuran si Goszilla memang tidak sama besar dengan _Tyrannosaurus_, namun kekuatannya tak diragukan lagi. Kedua monster ini akhirnya bergulat di pinggir danau.

"Kau pelihara Godzilla, Private?" Skipper memandang ngeri pada Private versi tiga belas tahun itu.

"Bukan peliharaanku. Itu punya lembaga penelitian. Aku cuma pinjam untuk jadi _bodyguard_-ku di alam seliar ini," Private memasukkan peluru-peluru ke dalam pistol hitam—entah jenis apa. Ia tembakkan pistol tersebut tepat ke arah sampingnya. Peluru yang terlontar langsung membentuk sebuah pusaran dimensi berwarna putih.

"Skipper. Masuklah. Lubang dimensi waktu ini hanya bertahan beberapa detik. Cepat masuk!" perintah Private.

"Hei, nanti aku bisa nyasar entah ke zaman kapan!" Skipper menolak. Ia tak mau lagi dijadikan kambing percobaan—kambing, ya. Bukan kelinci!

"Tidak akan! Ini adalah mesin waktuku untuk kembali ke tahun 2100! Sudah pasti kau akan tiba di tahun itu!" Private mendorong Skipper dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih—kakinya masih sakit. "Nanti aku akan menyusul ke sana! Cepat!"

"Oke-oke! Dasar bocah tukang maksa. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Private mengangkat kembali _Bazooka_ miliknya. "Aku tinggal di sini dulu untuk beberapa saat. Ada yang harus kuurus terlebih dahulu, termasuk mengembalikan _Tyrannosaurus_ ini ke zamannya—agar ilmu pengetahuan tidak berubah nantinya."

"Oh, terserahmu—gyaaaa!" menjerit Skipper ketika bokongnya ditendang dengan tidak hormat oleh seorang yang lebih muda tujuh tahun darinya. Sukseslah ia masuk ke lubang dimensi, dan menghilang.

"Nah," senyum puas terukir dari wajah Private. Tak ia hiraukan pertarungan antar dua monster di belakangnya. Ia menatap tempat terakhir Skipper terlihat. Bibirnya sekali lagi bergumam,

"Selamat jalan, dan selamat datang di tahun 2100, Kakek…."

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok Pengetahuan.<strong>

Dinosaurus yang ada di fanfiksi ini berasal dari zaman yang berbeda-beda, termasuk Tyrannosaurus. Namun, anggap saja Skipper dan Private ada di zaman sebelum era Tyrannosaurus, yang diklaim beberapa peneliti sebagai era dinosaurus paling akhir.

* * *

><p><strong>Private mengarahkan jari telunjuk pada meja miliknya, seketika muncullah grafik-grafik, gambar, juga suara. Skipper terperangah kaget. Kaca. Hanya sebuah kaca biasa, tapi berfungsi layaknya komputer. <strong>

**Skipper baru saja sadar ketika melihat _pose_ tangan Private. Kedua ibu jari dan telunjuknya membentuk sebuah bingkai foto, dengan masing-masing ujung jarinya terpasang karet warna-warni—entah apa itu. Skipper yakin, ia dipotret menggunakan… jari?**

Faktanya, _Microsoft_ memang sedang mengembangkan teknologi macam ini. Teknologi komputasi antar kaca—juga kertas. Teknologi kertas baru saja dikonferensikan di India. Sedangkan antar kaca masih dikembangkan, dimana orang-orang dari seluruh dunia dapat bertemu hanya bermodalkan sebuah kaca di kafetaria.

* * *

><p><strong>PS:<strong> di mana ada kekacauan, di sana pasti ada _**Villain**_ bukan? Petualangan Skipper masih panjang….

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note.<strong>

Tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Dengan ini, saya nyatakan saya **hiatus dari FFn untuk jangka waktu yang lama**. Untuk masalah _hacker_ yang bikin saya sempat emosi. Saya hanya bisa menyatakan: _**God is not blind**_. Cuma itu. Jika memang kebencian—atau dendam—Anda begitu besar terhadap saya, sampaikan lewat PM. bukan dengan _cara pengecut_ seperti ini. Dan sedikit yang bisa **saya kutip dari kalimat teman virtual** saya: **"Hanya orang bodoh yang percaya fitnah dengan bukti minim dan maksa."** Saya harus super sabar. Iya, saya sadar itu. Tenang saja, kalian akan segera bisa berpesta akhir tahun setelah saya _publish_ chapter ini, karena saya akan keluar untuk sementara dari fandom ini. Saya muak. Beneran. **MUAK.** Bagi _hacker_ dan antek-anteknya, saya ucapkan selamat, Anda sekalian **menang sekaligus kalah**. Menang karena sudah bikin hubungan saya dan salah satu _author fandom PoMI_ rusak, kalah karena Anda sekalian tak berhasil membuat saya dijauhi teman-teman saya. Bila mereka menjauh, saya masih punya yang lain. Saya masih punya teman-teman di _fandom_ lain. Saya masih punya teman sesama penulis di dunia nyata. Saya masih punya banyak keluarga virtual yang mempercayai saya. Jadi hasilnya, Anda kalah. Dan bolehkan saya tanya, kenapa Anda beraksi **PAS BANGET** saat-saat saya akan meluncurkan novel pertama saya? Apa Anda iri? Tenang saja, saya tidak akan jadi terkenal, karena novel saya **tidak akan berada di Gramedia**. Saya menjualnya secara _online_—itu juga kalau ada yang beli. Silahkan hubungi toko buku _online_-nya saja. Jika ada yang punya **fanfiksi Suikoden**, PM saja saya, InsyaAllah akan saya **review**.

**_Merry Christmast and happy new_ _year_ bagi yang merayakan. **

Penghujung tahun 2011. Selamat bergalau.

Tertanda, **Ratu Galau.**


	3. Tri

Tahun 2100 Masehi.

Di mana langit sudah lebih pekat dari biasanya. Bintang-bintang masih menorehkan pesonanya. Cahaya kerlap-kerlip, seakan bisa kugapai. Udara malam yang digin membuat badanku sedikit menggigil. Belum lagi pita suaraku yang seakan hampir putus. Kenapa hampir putus? Karena…

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! _Help meeeeh_!"

Aku jatuh dari ketinggian entah berapa meter dari tanah! Bocah sialaaan! Kenapa gak kasih aku fasilitas pendaratan aman, sih?!

_Prang! Brak! Meooong! Guk guk! Syalalalala~_

"Kyaaaa orang mesuum! Ada orang mesum jatuh dari langit di toilet wanitaaa!"

"Tidaaaaak!"

Heran… aku masih tetap hidup, tanpa luka sedikit pun setelah pendaratan ngenes ini.

* * *

><p><span>Negai ga Kanau Nara<span>

_A Penguin of Madagascar fanfiction_

_Penguin of Madagascar © Dreamworks_

_**WARNINGS!** Humanized/Slash/Out of Character/Alternative Universe/Typos and misstypos/garing/Abal/Gagal/sejenisnya yang nista-nista…_

_**Hope you'll enjoy**, flame (not) allowed._

* * *

><p>Rumah itu mewah, megah. Arsitektur Roma sangat khas terlihat dari bangunan ini. Pilar-pilar kokoh menyangga atap, jendela besar dan tinggi yang mempesona. Lampu-lampu mahal yang menghiasi segala sudut rumah. Taman hijau yang cukup luas. Tak lupa kolam air mancur yang menawan di tengah taman. Di setiap sisi, ada tembok dan pagar tinggi berwarna hitam yang seakan melindungi bangunan.<p>

"Hup! Hup!"

Ada suara. Sepertinya ada maling kecil yang tengah memanjat di sisi pagar.

"Graooo! Guk! Guk! Graaaow," Ada seekor Labrador yang menyadari kehadiran maling kecil itu rupanya.

"Guk-kaing!" tubuh Labrador tumbang, hanya dengan satu tiupan jarum bius.

"Nggak yang ini, nggak yang itu, kenapa anjing penjaga rumah ini berisik semua, sih?" gerutu bocah itu, agak kesal. Disimpannya pipa bius kembali ke kantung celananya. Bocah bernama Private itu hendak melewatkan seluruh tubuhnya ke balik pagar untuk turun.

"Sepertinya Ayah tidak mengajarkanmu untuk pulang dengan cara memanjat pagar dan membius anjing penjaga, Private."

Private tertegun. Menatap pria pirang bermanik merah _Ruby _di bawah sana. Tubuhnya tegap, _sweater_ hijau dan celana jins membalut tubuhnya. Di lengan kanan, tersampir jas laboratorium putih bersih.

Itu ayahnya.

"Oke. Maafkan aku, Ayah," tetapi senyum usil tetap tidak lepas dari bocah ini. Dengan riang, ia turun dari pagar. _Bazooka_ kesayangannya masih ia tenteng. Berlari mendahului sang ayah masuk ke dalam rumah. Secepat kijang, dengan langkah riang sok ceria, Private meletakkan _bazooka_-nya tepat di ambang pintu dapur. Mencomot duluan roti bakar yang ada di atas meja. Sang ayah yang melihatnya hanya diam sembari geleng-geleng kepala. Itu 'kan roti sisa kemarin lusa. Sudah jamuran dan lupa dibuang. Biar, deh. Toh, pencernaan anaknya ajaib, juga. Kemarin roti sobek bekas lebaran tahun lalu juga habis dicemil.

"Bagaimana, Private? Apa benar yang kukatakan kemarin?" tanya sang ayah, memposisikan dirinya pada kursi yang nyaman tepat di samping meja makan. "Sangat. Sembilan puluh persen tepat," jawab bocah pra-remaja itu sembari mengutak-atik _remote_ televisi. Mencari _channel_ yang bagus untuk ditonton.

"Dinosaurus pemangsa daging itu benar-benar ada di zaman yang kudatangi. Sepertinya perkiraan Ayah tepat. Dimensi waktu memang terdistorsi," lanjutnya.

"Lalu? Sepuluh persennya?"

"Sepuluh persennya meleset karena aku bertemu orang yang tak terduga. Ayah pasti kaget," senyum Private terkembang. Jarinya berhenti ketika dirasa siaran televisi yang ia tonton sudah pas.

"Hum?" mata merah ayahnya melirik. "Tak terduga? Siapa?"

"Tebak siapa," Private tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi. Ia terus saja memperhatikan siaran berita yang tengah diliput secara langsung. Mata Private melebar ketika melihat apa yang tengah ditayangkan.

**/Bagi Anda yang baru saja berniat keluar pada malam ini, disarankan untuk waspada, karena di daerah ini ada orang gila dan mesum yang tengah mengamuk. Harap berhati-hati./**

...dan Private makin cengo ketika sosok yang ia kenal sedang tunggang-langgang berlari dari ujung ke ujung sembari menghindar dari kejaran para polisi. Baik yang mengendarai mobil terbang, maupun otopet rongsek.

Skipper.

"Woiii! Berhentiii! Orang mesum berhentiii!"

"Gak mau! Aku bukan orang gila! Aku ke sini cari Private, tahu! Aku diutus dia!"

"Tidak percaya! Kami tidak percaya! Mana mungkin orang mesum yang terbang ke toilet wanita sepertimu kami anggap normal?!"

"Perawakanmu seperti manusia purba! Kau _Time Traveller_ liar kan?! Ikut kami!"

"_Noooo_! Private, tolong akuuu!"

"Private? Anak seorang kepala laboratorium seperti dia mana mungkin kenal denganmu! Bedanya persis seperti kerak bumi dan bintang Andromeda!"

Private geleng-geleng kepala. Sang ayah yang melihat hanya terheran-heran sembari menanyai sang anak. "Private? Siapa dia? Kenalanmu?" tanyanya. "Daritadi ia terus memanggilmu."

Private hanya menatap ayahnya dengan bibir naik sebelah. Nggak tahu juga mesti berekspresi macam apa. Mau bilang gak kenal salah, mau bilang kenal malah nyesek. "Kalau Ayah tahu siapa orang itu, Ayah pasti bakalan menyangkal mati-matian kalau Ayah kenal dia, deh."

"Hah?"

**.**

** ((NegaKaNa)) **

**.**

_Mbledush!_

Pagi-pagi ini ruang laboratorium Kowalski sudah bikin rekor polusi suara dan udara baru. Dari jauh, asap terlihat mengepul dari rumah sederhana itu. Asap berwarna hitam di-_mix_ dengan warna mejikuhibiniu, membentuk tulisan _I love you_ disertai bentuk cicak pacaran. Tetangga sudah maklum. Memang penghuni rumah itu aneh-aneh semua, terutama yang namanya Skipper. Tuduhan para tetangga kejam. Padahal Skipper tidak bersalah. Dia hanya pernah toel-toel jerawat anak orang. Alasannya dia penasaran, kata Kowalski, kalau seseorang berhasil menekan jerawat orang sampai pecah, maka keinginannya hari itu akan terkabul, termasuk minta korupsi hilang sekalipun.

…kayaknya si Kowalski sukses menjalankan aksi _troll_-nya. Parahnya Skipper percaya mentah-mentah.

"Kowalski! Ada apa ini?" Private dan Rico serta-merta muncul dari balik pintu dapur, melihat ke lorong belakang tempat laboratorium Kowalski berada.

"Uhuk. Kesalahan teknis! Maaf!" Kowalski keluar bersama Kenny sembari terbatuk-batuk. Kenny malah batuk kronis. Lebay, sampai mengeluarkan darah dan oli dari tubuhnya, sembari bergaya dramatis ala lenong ngencok.

"Kenny! Makanya, kau jangan buang upilmu sembarangan! Lihat, laboratoriumku meledak!" amuk Kowalski.

"Maafkan _Moi_~!"

"Ahahaha. Sarapan dululah. Rico dan aku sudah membuat sarapan, loh. Menu hari ini mi goreng," senyum Private. Di belakangnya, Rico sudah menyiapkan jatah untuk lima orang dengan selera masing-masing. Daging ayam yang banyak untuk Kowalski, sayuran yang banyak untuk Private, sosis yang banyak untuk dirinya sendiri, tomat yang banyak untuk Kenny, serta buntut cicak yang banyak untuk Skipper—herannya entah kenapa Rico masih menghitung porsi Skipper. Seluruh minumannya sama, yaitu susu cokelat hangat—dengan ekstra cairan pemutih pakaian sebagai pemanis untuk Skipper.

"Hm… jadi ini makanan jaman baheula? _Moi_ baru merasakan iniiiii!" lebay Kenny, pinggulnya goyang-goyang gak keruan, ngebor dadakan, membuat Rico melotot.

"Apa… Skippa tidak bisa kembali ke dunia ini?" gumam Private. Ya… sekilas mirip seseorang yang menyesali kematian rekannya. Tapi ini Skipper, loh. Matinya susah. Kuburannya meledak. Belatung berpesta pora.

"Kupikir kalau aku berhasil memperbaiki mesin waktunya Kenny, kita pasti bisa menarik Skipper kembali. Tenang saja," Kowalski menepuk pundak Private.

"Iya," senyum Private. Lalu berbalik kembali melirik Kenny. "Kenny, jadi _Time Traveler_ itu seperti apa, sih, rasanya?"

"Hm… rasanya seperti menaiki ubur-ubur akrobatis, menembus bintang paling fantastis, menuju planet paliiiing ekso-

"_Stop_. Jawaban basi gitu udah nggak diterima lagi," Kowalski memotong, membuat Kenny manyun, memonyongkan bibir sejauh-jauhnya. Kalo dilihat-lihat mirip kudanil bulukan lagi sariawan, sih, emang.

"Tapi _Moi_ sangaaaat terkecimpung dengan sejarah-sejarah yang disuguhkan di depan mata _Moi_~" lanjutnya.

"Terkesima!" ralat Kowalski.

"_Moi_ sudah melihat bagaimana sejarah pembuatan Air Terjun Niagara, melihat bagaimana usaha keras Newlands dalam menyusun unsur-unsur berdasarkan sifatnya. Pokoknya semuanya teramat keren dan menggonggong~"

"Menggugah!" ralat Kowalski lagi.

Mata Private berkaca-kaca. Membayangkan bagaimana asiknya petualangan lintas waktu. Melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri kejadian-kejadian penting. Melihat sosok berbagai tokoh penting. Petualangan seru.

"Aku mau! Aku mau ikut perjalanan lintas waktu. Ajak aku!" Private berdiri, mengepalkan tangannya. Kagum. Ah… manik biru itu bersinar penuh harap.

"Ya… nanti _Moi_ ajak," senyum Kenny. Private kegirangan, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dapat PSP.

"Private…" gumam Kenny pelan. "Menarik. Sangat mirip, tapi berbeda."

"Eh, apa?" ternyata didengar oleh Private. Kenny secepat mungkin mengibaskan tangannya sambil memasang wajah sok tolol andalannya.

"Gak ada apa-apa, kok. _Moi_ bilang tadi ada ayam lewat pakai helm SNI," cengirnya. Ngibul.

Samar-samar terdengar suara Julien di luar sana. Menggedor-gedor pintu layaknya penagih utang kebelet pipis. Suaranya membahana ke mana-mana, membuat sepasang tokek yang sedang berbuat mesum sudah tidak nafsu lagi.

"Itu Julien. Pasti dia mau protes karena kusedekahi makanan si Skipper kemarin," Kowalski bangkit, begitu pula Rico dan Private. Menuju pintu depan untuk menghadapi demonstran solo tersebut.

"Hei, kalian, yang berbaik hati memberikanku makanan kemarin," sapa Julien begitu pintu dibuka. Kowalski sudah siap dengan obeng di tangan, senjata kalau-kalau Julien ingin protes anarkis.

"Maaf. Kalau kami membuat perutmu sakit dan cacingmu mendadak sakit jiwa, tapi—

"Oh, tunggu," potong Julien, "justru aku mau minta lagi makanan itu. Enak sekali. Ada lagi?"

**.**

** ((NegaKaNa)) **

**.**

"Heiii! Berhenti kau!"

"Jangan coba-coba kabur!" Skipper masih memacu kakinya, berusaha mengalahkan para polisi bermobil terbang itu. Kakinya sudah tidak terlihat, persis _Sonic the Hedgehog_ lagi lomba lari tujuhbelasan. Mulut Skipper sudah layaknya katup rusak. Buka-tutup, mangap-mangap. Seumur-umur, Skipper nggak pernah urusan dengan polisi. Sekalinya berurusan, urusannya sama polisi tahun 2100, mana pake mobil terbang, lagi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan berhenti! Mana ada maling yang sedang lari mau disuruh berhenti sama polisi!" teriak Skipper mengumpamakan.

"Nah, akhirnya ngaku! Sudah _Time Traveller_ liar, maling pula! Berhenti!"

"X$$^&%*)$% GAK GITU MAKSUD GUEEEEE!" Skipper, stres _to the max_. "Hei, Tuhan! Tobat! Aku tobat! Aku tidak akan lagi melakukan dosa-dosaku! Aku tidak akan lagi mencongkel celengan Rico dengan tusuk gigi! Aku juga tak akan lagi menyebar foto-foto Kowalski di panti pijat terdekat! Akan kusayangi Private seumur hidup. Sekarang, ampuni dan tolong aku!"

Dari arah kanan, melontar peluru jala. Mengembang dan mengenai tubuh Skipper. Sukses Skipper terjerat dalam jala, sekarang nasibnya hampir sama dengan ikan busuk mati di daratan.

"Maaf!" terdengar suara bocah yang sangat familiar di telinga Skipper.

Private.

"Tuhan telah menurunkan Malai—er… Penolongku," Skipper berkaca-kaca. Akhirnya sang penolongnya dari jerat kehinaan fitnah polisi ini datang juga. Kalau boleh lebay, dia bakalan nangis darah meraung-raung sambil sujud syukur.

"Private," sapa para polisi. "Kaukenal dia?" tunjuk mereka pada Skipper.

"Maaf. Dia sampel manusia purba yang kabur dari laboratorium. Dia stres dan mengidap epilepsi, makanya dia jadi begitu," jelas Private. Skipper mendengus sebal. Fitnah _combo_.

"Sampel manusia purba?"

"Ya. Kira-kira manusia purba jenis langka. _Homonicus _makankakus. Begitu."

"Siapa yang makan kakus?!" teriak Skipper, namun Private tidak menggubrisnya. Bocah itu malah menarik paksa jala tersebut, menyeret Skipper menuju rumahnya, membuat pantat Skipper panas karena bergesekan dengan aspal.

"Wow! Ini rumahmu?" Skipper menatap kagum bangunan megah itu. Mulutnya ngangkang _again_.

"Ayo cepat masuk," Private kembali menyeret Skipper, menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Menyusuri lorong besar mewah, dengan lukisan-lukisan dan vas antik yang memukau. Serta beberapa lampu kristal menggantung. Ketika pintu geser dibuka, tampaklah kamar Private, dengan warna biru mendominasi, satu tempat tidur, satu meja komputer, satu lemari dan laci. Di rak-rak dan meja computer terdapat beberapa alat peraga sains, seperti susunan planet, atom, warna dan lainnya. Tidak lupa potret Einstein di ujung meja.

"Kamu maniak sains, ya?" Skipper menganga. Belum pernah dia masuk ke kamar yang mirip-mirip sarang anak super _nerd_ kayak gini. Eh, pernah, sih, kamarnya Kowalski, tapi nggak seekstrim ini.

"Salahkan ayahku. Dia kerja di bidang ini, dan sejak kecil, aku sudah membaca buku-buku susunan tata surya sebagai pengganti dongeng anak-anak," balas Private, menaruh _bazooka_ kesayangannya di balik lemari.

"Baiklah, duduk. Aku akan jelaskan ini semua. Sepertinya Ayah sudah kembali lagi ke laboratorium dan menginap di sana, jadi kita bisa lebih leluasa ngobrol," Private duduk di kasurnya, diikuti oleh Skipper.

"Oke. Tapi sebelumnya… er… boleh minta sirup? Yang dingin ya, pake es, gak terlalu manis," ujar Skipper. Kurang ajar. Tak ayal bingkai foto mendarat manis di dagunya.

"Dengarkan aku, Pak Tua," kesal Private. Skipper bangkit, menyumpah-nyumpah bocah di depannya. "Oke, cukup. Kau menyumpahku. Dengar, saat ini dimensi waktu sedang terdistorsi—hanya Ayah yang menyadarinya. Lubang waktu sepertinya menganga dengan sendirinya di berbagai tempat. Aku diutus lembaga penelitian untuk mencari telur dinosaurus, sekaligus memastikan hipotesis ayahku. Kaulihat, 'kan? Kita bertemu T-Rex di zaman itu?"

"Ya… lalu?"

"Tugasku dan Ayah adalah mencari sebab terdistorsinya lubang waktu. Ada orang yang—mungkin—berusaha untuk mengubah sesuatu. Entah itu di masa depan atau di masa lalunya. Seharusnya waktu tidak boleh kacau, atau dunia akan berubah drastis—mungkin saja aku dan Ayah tidak akan ada di dunia jika itu terjadi."

_ Mata Skipper berputar. Ya__ampun, masih kecil saja pembicaraan bocah ini sudah berat._ Batin Skipper lelah. Rasanya ingin dia terjun bebas ke kasur, tidur _like a boss_ sampai banjir iler dan menularkan virus gajebies.

"Dan kedatanganmu itu bonus bagi kami," melirik Skipper, terlihat wajah pemuda itu menyiratkan kantuk. Private akhirnya menyerah, berinisiatif menunda obrolan ini. "Datang saja besok ke labor, nanti akan kujelaskan lebih lanjut. Sekaligus kau harus menceritakan pada Ayah, apa saja yang sudah terjadi," Private bangkit, lalu mengemasi _b__a__zooka__-_nya. "Sudah malam dan aku capek. Tidurlah. Pakai saja kamarku, aku akan menelpon Ayah dulu untuk menceritakan semuanya."

Bocah itu melangkah, keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Skipper sendirian di dalam kamarnya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Private menyempatkan diri untuk kembali lagi melongok ke dalam kamar.

"Dengar, jangan acak-acak kamarku, atau kutenggelamkan kau ke jamban!" ancam Private pada Skipper. Terlambat, Skipper bahkan sudah membuat meja komputer Private berantakan, mengeluarkan buku-bukunya, bahkan memakan dengan biadab camilan karamel cokelat yang disembunyikan Private.

Tak ayal, bogem mentah dan tinju dewa kembali menghantam Skipper.

**.**

**((NegaKaNa)**

**.**

"Skippa."

Siang hari di musim gugur, Private sedang tidur-tiduran di ruang keluarga. Jeruk sudah habis dua buah ia makan. Kini, ia hanya memandangi foto Skippa, belum berapa hari berpisah, fotonya sudah dipandangi.

"Lubang waktu… seperti apa, ya?" Private memandang langit dari balik jendela. Berusaha menelaah kata-kata Kenny. Ia memeluk foto Skipper yang saat itu sedang dilempar telur dan dibubuhi tepung oleh Kowalski dan Marlene. Skipper sedang berulang tahun. Untung saja Private berhasil menghentikan ide ekstrim Rico untuk menyiram Skipper dengan minyak panas. Betapa indah kenangan itu.

"Mesin waktu... menjelajah waktu, sepertinya asik…." Private menutup matanya, mencoba membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang _Time Traveller_.

"Rasanya manis-asam-asin rame, Private," suara Kenny menyambar tiba-tiba. Membuat Private sedikit terkejut. Ia menoleh, mendapati Kenny duduk di seberang meja.

"Kenny," Private bangkit, menyembunyikan foto Skipper cepat-cepat.

"Private, _Moi_ boleh tanya?"

"Ya?"

"Um… begini. Ada orang yang Private sukai?"

Kontan wajah Private memerah, digenggamnya foto Skipper kuat-kuat. Bibirnya gemetar, perlahan, ia kembali menemukan suaranya.

"A-ada… tapi.. itu…," Ia ragu.

"Siapa orangnya?" todong Kenny lagi. Private makin kalut.

"Uum… itu… rahasia.. aku… uhm..."

"_Okay_~ tidak apa-apa. Moi hanya penasaran. Oh ya, malam ini _Moi_ boleh tidur siang bareng Private? Kowalski melarang _Moi_ tidur di kamarnya ataupun kamar Rico. Katanya upil _Moi_ berbahaya."

Private terlihat ragu, namun ia mengangguk perlahan. Mencoba bersopan santun terhadap makhluk abstrak di depannya. Sopan santun lebih diutamakan ketimbang nyawa. "O-oke, boleh, deh."

"Kyaa~ makasih~ kamu memang pahlawan _Moi_~" dan Kenny pun memeluk Private, kencang, kuat, dengan nafsu membara. Private? Sudah mati lemas, dengan roh keluar dari segala lubang di wajahnya. Pelukan Kenny sungguh…. Eksotis, fantastis, bombastis, berefek meningitis…. Bikin meringis.

**.  
><strong>

**((NegaKaNa))**

**.  
><strong>

"Private, tolong!" Skipper berlari keluar, matanya berkaca-kaca seperti mau nangis. Wajahnya setengah memelas, setengah horor. Telunjuknya mengarah pada sebuah ruangan, menunjuk-nunjuk dengan gemetar.

"Ada apa? Dinosaurus mini menyerangmu?" Private mempersiapkan _bazooka_ di tangan. Bersiap menuju ruangan yang tadi ditunjuk Skipper.

"Bukan… tapi… itu gimana cara pakai klosetnya? Airnya gak keluaaar."

_ Gubrak! _

"Sentuh saja gambar kloset yang ada di sebelah kiri, apa susahnya!" seru Private, hampir saja ancang-ancang melempar Skipper dengan _bazooka_ miliknya. _Genius_!

"Toiletnya terlalu futuristik! Mana aku tahu kalau tinggal disentuh?" Skipper memonyongkan lagi bibirnya, mengalahkan moncong _bazooka_ yang dipegang Private.

"Bersihkan dalam lima menit atau isi dari _bazooka_ ini bersarang di bokongmu!"

"Ap-oke, siap!" cepat-cepat Skipper berlari masuk ke dalam toilet, menyentuh gambar kloset yang ada di sisi kiri kloset. Private dapat mendengar suara guyuran air, itu berarti _mission success_.

Tetapi, belum Private membalik badan, terdengar lagi suara Skipper.

"Private! Ini gimana lagi kalau mau cuci tangan?!"

Private _facepalm_. "Padahal jelas ada gambar keran air di sana."

Pagi ini, Private berencana mengajak Skipper mengunjungi laboratorium, untuk menemui ayahnya dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Semalam, ia sudah menelepon sang ayah, menceritakan kedatangan sang kakek.

"Baiklah, Ayah mengerti. Tapi jaga rahasia, Private. Jangan dulu beritahu kakekmu siapa kita sebenarnya," Private mengingat pernyataan ayahnya semalam.

Kota di pagi hari sangat berbeda dari malam hari. Gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit berjejer, dengan sebagian besar arsitektur kaca yang mendominasi. Belum lagi teknologi yang belum pernah Skipper lihat di zamannya. Seperti kaca kafetaria yang sekaligus berfungsi menjadi alat komunikasi.

"Ih, waw! Lihat!" Skipper takjub ketika melihat seorang gadis barat sedang bercakap-cakap dengan teman timurnya lewat kaca kafetaria. Bahkan anak gadis di sampingnya asik menggambar bersama temannya yang berasal dari belahan benua lain.

"Iiih waaaw! Keren!" mata Skipper membesar ketika melihat koran yang benar-benar mirip dengan korannya _Harry Potter_. Gambarnya bergerak, begitu pula dengan _headline_ yang berganti-ganti.

"Iiiiih waaaaaww!"—_blep_!

"Berisik," ternyata Private sudah menempelkan lakban hitam ke mulut Skipper sebelum 'Ih waw'-nya Skipper tambah panjang.

"Puah! 2100 memang hebat!" cetus Skipper ketika berhasil membuka lakban super itu. "Mesin waktu memang hebat! Coba aku bisa bikin juga, ya…"

"Hm," senyum mengejek terkembang di bibir Private. "Di zamanmu belum bisa, seharusnya. Sulit membuatnya. Energi yang dibutuhkan untuk melintasi waktu itu sangat besar. Teori dasarnya menyangkut gravitasi dan kecepatan. Pertama, gravitasi. Gravitasi bukan hanya sesuatu yang menarik kita ke bumi, tapi juga pembengkokan ruang dan waktu yang dilakukan oleh benda yang memiliki massa. Semakin besar massanya, semakin besar pula ruang waktu yang dibengkokkan. Sedangkan kecepatan, maksudku adalah si Muon, partikel yang hanya hidup selama dua per satu juta detik. Muon bergerak sangat cepat, dan kecepatan mempengaruhi waktu. Semakin cepat suatu benda bergerak, semakin lambat waktu berjalan."

Mata Skipper berputar. Pusing tujuh keliling dibagi alas dikali tinggi dengan omongan Private. _Benarkah dia bocah tiga belas tahun? Kalau kutaksir, itu sekitar kelas satu-dua SMP 'kan, ya?_ Batin Skipper tidak percaya, benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja dijelaskan Private tadi.

Di sudut kota, terdapat sebuah tempat hijau dengan bangunan _flat_ besar di tengahnya. Kaca yang sebagian besar mendominasi, arsitektur bangunan yang futuristik, serta kemegahannya. Private dan Skipper masuk melalui pintu otomatis yang paling besar di gedung itu. Pintu masuk bagian depan.

Sedari tadi, ada saja seseorang berjas lab putih lalu-lalang. Mereka tampak pintar. Menenteng berbagai data, laptop—yang Skipper bahkan belum pernah melihat modelnya, kaca komunikasi. Android informasi.

"Hai, Private!"

"Hei. Pagi, Private."

"Private, _morning_. Kau sudah pulang rupanya."

"Priv, balikin utang elu, dong?"

Sepanjang jalan, banyak sekali para _staff_ yang menyapa Private. Skipper jadi sedikit penasaran, siapa sebenarnya anak yang tengah menuntunnya. Sepertinya Private begitu dikenal di lembaga ini.

Skipper kembali melihat sekeliling. Sepertinya orang-orang malah berbisik-bisik ketika melihat dirinya.

"Hei, lihat itu. Spesies manusia langka, _Homonicus _Makankakus."

"Baru kali ini lihat. Mupeng banget yah, tampangnya."

"Private hebat, bisa menangkap mahluk langka itu... eh, dia lihat ke sini! Sembunyi! Sembunyi!"

_Itu fitnah!_ Batinnya berorasi. Kalau Skipper bisa berteriak, ia ingin berteriak sejadi-jadinya sekarang, menjambak-jambak rambutnya frustasi dan mengklarifikasi kebenaran nama baiknya—namun urung dilakukan mengingat imej _cool_-nya akan rusak jika ia begitu. Baru saja datang sudah difitnah, tidak elit pula.

_Dasar bocah! Namaku tercemar jadinya. Tampangmu saja yang mirip Private, tapi… __a__aagh. Bagaimana cara dia dididik sih?Aku jadi ingin tahu siapa bapak dan kakeknya. _Skipper masih merutuk. Sebal.

"Hei, Private, mengunjungi ayahmu?" salah satu _staff_ berpostur tinggi menyapanya. "Tunggu saja di ruangannya. Pagi ini mendadak rapat. Sphere baru saja naik ke lantai atas menuju ruang rapat."

Private mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku akan tunggu di ruangan Ayah. Terima kasih."

Lorong paling ujung, adalah ruangan milik ayah Private. Tertera nama 'Sphere' di panel logam di samping pintu. Sigap, Private menempelkan telapak tangannya ke mesin _scan-password_ di bawah panel nama. Setelah dikonfirmasi, pintu akan terbuka, bersamaan dengan suara dari mesin _detector_.

**/_Welcome, Private_./**

"Hei, ini keren," tergugah, Skipper ikut meletakkan telapak tangan di atas alat _scan_. Entah kenapa mendadak dia jadi suka coba ini-itu, padahal teknologi ini sudah ada di zamannya. Pintu segera tertutup, dibarengi dengan suara dari mesin _detector_ juga.

** /_Unidentified species_. _Don't try to _kamseupay, _please_./**

"Kau ngapain, sih?!" Private kembali membuka pintu, agak keki juga dengan sikap Skipper tadi. Masih beruntung bogem setengah matang tidak melayang ke wajah tampan Skipper.

"Sori. Abisnya…" Skipper nyengir tanpa dosa.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang amat luas, dengan meja kerja besar dan satu lemari. Tidak ada layar di ruangan tersebut, karena kaca di jendela yang sangat besar sudah cukup menjadi layar. Satu set sofa dan meja tamu. Banyak dokumen-dokumen dan buku-buku rumit tersimpan rapi dalam rak, serta satu pot tanaman hijau di sisi ruangan.

"Kalian ayah dan anak memang benar-benar hebat, ya?" Skipper mangap lagi. Ia dan Private kini duduk di sofa besar. Private asik menekan tombol optik yang ada di meja, menghubungi staf agar menyiapkan dua minuman hangat dan camilan.

"_Time Traveller_ itu orang kaya dan dapat pekerjaan layak, ya? Pintar lagi. Beda banget sama _Time Traveler_ yang aku temui."

Private melirik Skipper dari ekor matanya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut. Wajahnya berubah serius.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengan _T__ime Traveller_ lain selain aku?"

"Iya.. namanya Kenny Titor. Pembawa masalah. Banget. Karena dia aku bisa terdampar di zaman reptil," Skipper mengingat-ingat sosok abstrak yang ditemuinya. Rada jijay, sih.

"Kenny Titor? John Titor?" Private kembali mengerutkan dahi. Agak bingung.

"Bukan. Kenny Titor."

Mata Private membesar. "Siapa Kenny Titor? Setahuku, yang menjelajah waktu adalah John Titor dari tahun 2036! Siapa Kenny? Kenapa dia memakai nama Titor?"

Skipper sedikit kaget. Namun tetap berusaha tersenyum. Tenang. "Mungkin saudaranya?"

"Dengar, John tidak punya saudara yang bernama Kenny, alih-alih yang bisa melakukan perjalanan lintas waktu!"

Keduanya terdiam. Private berubah pucat, sementara Skipper bahkan belum mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud. Skipper terdiam. Suasana menjadi hening….

.

.

**/_Target locked_/**

**/_I__dentified…_/**

Manik mata itu terus bersinar, kedap-kedip dengan cahaya oranye dan merah. Dari balik kacamata, Kenny terus saja memandangi wajah tidur Private. Sekilas, cahaya seperti lampu _blitz_ terlihat, dibarengi dengan suara 'klik' kamera.

**/_T__arget __l__ocked_/**

**/_Identified…._/**

.

.

.

.

**/_Years_ 2012. 18 _Years Old_/**

**/Private…./**

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Kecil. <strong>

**—"Moi sudah melihat bagaimana sejarah pembuatan Air Terjun Niagara, melihat bagaimana usaha keras Newlands dalam menyusun unsur-unsur berdasarkan sifatnya . Pokonya semuanya teramat keren dan menggonggoog~"**

***)** Banyak yang mengira Air Terjun Niagara adalah alami. Sebenarnya bukan, loh. Air terjun Niagara itu buatan. Niagara adalah nama yang diberikan untuk tiga air terjun. Ketiga air terjun tersebut adalah air terjun Kanada, air terjun Amerika, dan yang lebih kecil, air terjun Bridal Veil yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah pulau bernama Luna Island dari air terjun utama.

***)** Hukum Oktaf Newleands dalam perbandingan sifat-sifat unsur kimia. Bunyinya kira-kira: Unsur pertama mirip dengan unsur kedelapan. Unsur kedua mirip dengan unsur kesembilan. Unsur ketiga mirip dengan unsur kesepuluh. Hukum ini ada sebelum muncul sistem periodik modern yang lengkap.

***) Mobil terbang. **

Mobil terbang memang sudah ada di zaman ini. Baru saja dipamerkan oleh Terrafugia Roadable Aircraft di New York Auto Show 2012. Harganya sekitar US $ 279 ribu, atau Rp 2.6 miliar dengan uang jaminan seratus juta Rupiah.

(saya tidak dibayar untuk promosi di fanfiksi ini, loh)

* * *

><p><strong>Bacotan AJL<strong>

Aloha~ akhirnya saya kembali lagi ke fandom ini. Apa kabar semua?

Sekaligus, saya mau **minta maaf dengan seluruh warga di fandom ini**, kalau kemarin saya terkesan bawa rusuh, sumpah saya gak enak banget dan jujur aja masih takut. Saya harap saya masih boleh berada di fandom ini. Semoga kasus ini tidak terulang lagi. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah _support_ saya, dan setia menunggu kelanjutan fanfiksi yang diupdate sekali setahun ini. NegaKaNa sudah ancang-ancang masuk ke permasalahan jadi humornya rada kukurangi. Ngomong-ngomong thanks untuk **Fazea (Kazeyana Fami)** yang telah mengizinkan Sphere ambil bagian _cameo_ di sini **:D**

Terima kasih juga untuk **ketua** **RaSum, Eri Zuccaro** yang sudah menjadi betareader dadakan, sampai _facepalm_ sendiri di tengah proses editannya. Saya sangat terbantu sekali. **Fanfiksi GraIre dan CarterClaire karyamu selalu kutunggu, Ketua.**

Maaf untuk _my beloved friend_ **NakamaLuna**. Kamu jadi ikutan kena imbas kasus itu. Saya jadi nggak enak, terima kasih. Ini todonganmu udah kuapdet. _Thanks_ juga buat kado ultahnya. Jangan ikutan galau kayak aku yah~

**Review? Karena review bagaikan jiwa dari sebuah fanfiksi.**

**~Sign, Ratu Galau/Ryudou Ai—AJL(A**uthor **J**unkfic **L**egendaris generasi 3**)**


	4. Tetra

_Tahun 2100 Masehi._

_Di mana teknologi masa depan benar-benar telah berkembang pesat._

_Di mana seluruh informasi telah berada di genggaman manusia._

_Di mana waktu menjadi permainan yang penuh pertaruhan._

_Sangat berbeda._

_Beda banget._

_Ciyus._

_...Sejak kapan gue jadi alay gini?_

_-Skipper. Kayaknya masih tahun 2100_

* * *

><p><strong>Negai ga Kanau Nara<strong>

_**A Penguin of Madagascar fanfiction**_

_**Penguin of Madagascar © Dreamworks**_

_**WARNINGS!**__ Humanized/Slash/Out of Character/Alternative Universe/Typos and misstypos/garing/Abal/Gagal/sejenisnya yang nista-nista…_

_**Hope you'll enjoy**_, _flame (not) allowed_.

* * *

><p>Langkah sepatu pantofel cokelat kembali menggema dalam lorong-lorong putih, dengan desain interior futuristik di mana-mana. Pria bermanik merah itu segera kembali ke ruangannya. Sepertinya rapat tadi benar-benar membuatnya cukup pening. Melangkah masuk, dilihatnya sosok muda yang sangat ia kenali. Sosok Skipper yang kini tengah terduduk tegang. Sendirian.<p>

"Uh. Oh. Kau pasti ayahnya Private," ucap Skipper ketika ia sadar ada sosok yang tengah memperhatikannya. Dialah sang pemilik ruangan ini. Sphere.

_Tap._

Satu bunyi langkah, dan lengan berbalut jas laboratorium itu melingkari lembut tubuh Skipper. Memeluk dengan lembut, menyuarakan keharuan yang samar. Sphere membenamkan kepalanya pada pundak Skipper, sembari mengusap lembut punggung pria itu.

_Ayah..._ Batin Sphere menyuarakan kerinduan yang ia pendam.

"Eh-eh? Oi, ada apa ini?" Skipper tentu saja heran. Ada apa begitu pertama bertemu, ia langsung disambut dengan pelukan yang... hm... Hangat? Bukan dengan salam dan basa-basi perkenalan terlebih dahulu. Skipper bahkan tak tahu tangannya harus melakukan apa. Diam saja, atau balas memeluk? Aih.

"Maaf. Aku terbawa suasana," ucap Sphere, bangkit dengan posisi tegap sekarang. Tersenyum, ia mempersilakan Skipper untuk duduk.

"Sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Hm... tadi berdua dengan Private."

"Oh ya?" Sphere menyapu seisi ruangan. "mana dia?"

"Anakmu hebat, Pak," dahi Skipper sedikit mengerut. "setelah teriak-teriak panik, membentakku, mengambil suatu benda dari dalam rak di belakangmu, ia langsung berlari keluar tanpa mempedulikanku."

Sphere tertawa paksa. Untung saja Skipper tidak tahu—atau belum tahu—bahwa Private adalah cucunya. Seorang cucu membentak kakek. _Jika ia muncul akan kujitak dia_. Ikrar Sphere. Tunggu! Apakah rak yang Skipper maksud adalah rak yang ada di belakang sana? Rak besi yang tertutup itu?

Kalau itu benar...

Buru-buru Sphere berdiri, berlari menuju rak besar yang ada di tepat di belakangnya. Rak yang biasa ia pakai untuk menyimpan _prototype_ benda-benda penemuan laboratorium miliknya. Skipper yang melihat gelagat Sphere hanya geleng-geleng kepala, namun di dalam hatinya, ia cukup tahu. Sesuatu yang gawat tengah terjadi sekarang.

"Alat pelacak objek dimensi hilang," gumam Sphere tak percaya.

"Alat pelacak dimensi? Apa itu?" alis Skipper naik sedikit. Ada lagi benda asing yang baru didengarnya. Ah, tahun 2100...

"Alat yang bisa melacak tempat dari mana dan tahun berapa suatu objek berasal. Asal kita mendapatkan unsur dan partikel dari benda tersebut, kita bisa melacaknya, bahkan pergi ke masa di mana benda itu mucul," Sphere terpaku menatap isi rak yang kosong itu. Walaupun ia panik—sedikit. Tak ia tampakkan pada ayahnya.

"Kenapa Private sampai membawa benda itu?"

Untuk sedetik, Skipper merasa tubuhnya membeku. Tatapan mata Sphere yang kini tegas nan tajam seakan menusuk, jauh ke dalam matanya. Seakan memaku pandangannya untuk tidak melihat ke arah lain. Untuk tidak berbohong.

"Ada apa?" ulang Sphere. Menegak ludah, Skipper akhirnya mengangguk juga. Tak ada pilihan lain selain menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

.

**((NeGaKaNa))**

**.**

"Sepertinya di sini cukup untuk membukanya fufufufkhikhikhi..."

Suara tawa abstrak itu terdengar kian menakutkan. Sang pemilik tawa tengah memamerkan gigi taring penuh karangnya. Di lengannya, sudah ada Private yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri—sepertinya. Pandangannya terfokus pada sebuah tanah lapang di dekat kompleks perumahan mereka.

Bukan. Tentu saja dia bukan sedang mencari WC umum, atau sudut di mana dia bisa buang air kecil sambil kayang. Bukan.

"Khikhikhi... dasar mereka bodoh. Tidak sadar kalau salah satu rekan mereka aku culik," ditatapnya wajah Private dengan pandangan abstrak, seperempat mesum, tiga perempat memiliki maksud tidak baik. Salahkan matanya yang terlalu berseni hingga pandangannya sulit diartikan. Kasihan Kenny.

"Baiklah! Terbukalah!" Kenny menembakkan peluru waktu, menembus udara, hingga tercipta lubang waktu berwarna keunguan, dengan daya hisap lebih kuat dari yang biasa Private pakai di tahun 2100.

"_Moi_ yakin 'dia' pasti senang! Kemenangan sudah ada di pihak kami!" serunya gagah hendak melangkah menembus jalur dimensi, namun suara dentuman dan ledakan yang justru keluar dari dalam lubang waktu itu mengagetkannya.

"Diam di situ! Titor palsu!"

Kenny tersungkur ketika satu tendangan mendarat di perutnya. Lubang waktu yang tadi dibuatnya kembali tertutup. Private jatuh ke tanah—masih tidak sadarkan diri. Ketika mengerjapkan mata, Kenny dapat melihat sosok yang tadi tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Perlahan, Kenny tersenyum amat lebar.

"Aku ternyata tidak perlu mengejarmu sampai 2100, Bocah!"

Dengan tegap, bocah yang berwajah persis Private 2011 itu menenteng kuat Bazooka miliknya, lalu menatap tajam pada Kenny. Merasa ditatap dengan pandangan seperti itu oleh seorang anak-anak, pria dengan rambut ikal cokelat ini berdiri, menepuk debu-debu yang mengotori bajunya. Kini ekspresinya terlihat mengejek.

"Hebat kau, Nak. Kau bisa muncul di masa ini. Apa kau melacak benda milik Skipper? Ah, tapi itu saja belum cukup..."

"Hih, siapa yang mau pakai cara kuno begitu. Melacak suatu benda dengan partikel yang terkandung di dalamnya? Aku bisa tersesat kalau begitu. Aku melacak lubang waktu milikmu tahu. Lebih mudah. Aku tahu kau itu jenius. Partikel Muon ada di mana-mana, bukan? Tinggal aku setel saja tahun tempat Skipper berasal. Kuyakin hanya kau yang mengaktifkan lubang waktu secara ceroboh begini," jawaban sempurna dari bocah bernama Private itu. Kontan saja suara tepuk tangan ditujukan untuknya.

"Benar-benar anak seorang kepala laboratorium," puji Kenny. "tapi kuyakin masih lebih amatir dibanding 'dia'. Ah, tapi biar jenius, kau tetap saja mengganggu. Padahal kakekmu sudah kubuang jauh-jauh agar tidak jadi penghalang. Rencananya, setelah menculik kakekmu yang ini, aku akan pergi ke 2100, lalu memusnahkanmu."

Kaki mungil itu menapak keras, tangan kanan itu mengarahkan moncong Bazooka menuju Kenny. "Tidak lagi! Setelah apa yang kalian lakukan di masa ayahku berada!"

"Kau benar-benar bandel, Bocah!"

_**Duar! Blaaar!**_

"Ada apa ini?!" Marlene berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Dilihatnya Kowalski dan Rico juga sama paniknya. Dari kejauhan, tampak banyak ledakan-ledakan di udara, serta kepulan asap yang mewarnainya. Dentuman-dentuman dan getaran terus saja terjadi.

"Apa itu?" Rico mencoba menyipitkan pandangannya. Berusaha menangkap sosok apakah yang tengah menimbulkan keributan seperti ini. Bersyukurlah atas kelebihan Rico yang memiliki daya pandang yang sangat tajam, sehingga dapat melihat cukup jelas walaupun dari jarak yang sangat jauh.

"Private," tuturnya. Kowalski dan Marlene menengok bersamaan.

"Private? Bukannya dia ada di ruang tengah, sedang tidur?" tukas Kowalski, merasa sangat yakin akan ingatannya. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian ia tersentak. Padahal ada keributan seperti ini. Setiap penghuni rumah di kompleks tersebut keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi gerangan. Tapi...

_Private dan Kenny tidak kelihatan_!

Kembali Kowalski menengok ke arah ledakan tersebut. Ia mulai melangkah, ketika semua orang tidak berani mendekati tempat itu—takut terkena ledakan, ia memutuskan untuk berlari lebih dulu menuju tempat kejadian.

"Tu-tunngu Kowalski!" Marlene segera saja berlari, mengikuti langkah Kowalski. Hanya tinggal Rico yang masih berdiam di tempatnya. Ia tatap lekat-lekat sosok Private yang tadi ia lihat, kemudian beralih pada punggung Kowalski dan Marlene. Perlahan, bibirnya berucap. Amat pelan.

"Private... lebih muda."

.

**((NeGaKaNa))**

**.**

"Sial! Di mana dia?!" frustasi Sphere mengacak-acak rambutnya, sembari mengutak-atik komputer besar yang ada di ruang penelitian. Ia kebingungan. Hah. Alat pelacak objek hanya ada satu, dan itu dibawa oleh anaknya. Kalau orang-orang lab tahu, ia bisa didamprat habis-habisan. Kini ia habis akal untuk melacak di mana keberadaan putra tunggalnya.

"Aku yakin, semua ini pasti ulahnya! Dia tidak puas dengan apa yang terjadi di tahun 2060. Sial," rutuk Sphere lagi. Sesekali berdecak kesal, masih terus mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk melacak putranya—agar ia bisa pergi menyusul ke tempat yang tepat. Tidak tersasar.

_ERROR. _

_ERROR. _

"Kurang ajar!" maki Sphere. Tidak berhasil menemukan putranya. Skipper menepuk pundak pria pirang itu. Mencoba menenangkannya. Sphere jatuh terduduk, memegangi kepalanya.

"Jangan sampai... Private juga jadi korbannya. Dia yang sangat menginginkan eksistensi..." gumam Sphere. Hampir seperti bisikan, namun dapat terdengar oleh Skipper.

"Eksistensi? Siapa?" tanya Skipper.

Sphere bangkit. Matanya melirik ke arah kiri. Berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata Skipper. "Dia... sang ilmuwan hitam. Memiliki otak sangat encer, namun sangat kuat akan ambisi. Aku sadar. Ia menginginkan eksistensi. Tidak dalam bentuk semu. Ia ingin nyata, satu-satunya keajaiban yang mampu mematahkan teori _Grandfather Paradox_. Teori paling tabu dalam sejarah perjalanan waktu."

Skipper terdiam. Dahinya mulai mengerut lagi. Walaupun merasa kurang paham, namun Skipper tahu jika saat ini, mereka memiliki musuh. Seseorang yang sudah mengacaukan alur waktu. Membuat lubang waktu di masa yang lain aktif secara tidak teratur. Menerobos teori paling mutlak yang ditentang oleh semua ilmuwan garis keras dalam hal penjelajahan waktu.

Pastilah ia amat jenius.

"Skipper. Aku yakin kedatanganmu ke sini juga merupakan salah satu takdir. Keajaiban itu bukannya tidak ada. Keajaiban itu ada, hanya bagaimana keinginan kita mempercayainya agar keajaiban itu terjadi," Sphere menggenggam tangan Skipper, lalu menatapnya lurus, jatuh ke dalam mata Skipper.

"Kumohon. Kali ini, bekerjasamalah dengan kami. Skipper. Jadilah umpan."

... hening.

"Apa? Umpan?!" mata Skipper kontan membulat. Wajahnya ia dekatkan pada Sphere. _Umpan_. Apa seperti pelet ikan? Apa wajahnya Skipper menggambarkan pelet ikan sehingga dia jadi umpan? Atau malah cacing, umpan alami ikan? Skipper langsung protes. Kenapa dirinya yang macho itu langsung jadi umpan?

"Maaf. Tapi kurasa kaulah yang jadi simpul antara semua kekacauan ini, Skipper," jawab Sphere tegas. Rasanya Skipper pernah melihat sifat ini, entah di mana.

"Maksudmu ini semua kesalahanku?" Skipper menaikkan sebelah ujung bibirnya, dengan alis yang tidak sinkron, ia tatap balik Sphere.

"Tidak sepenuhnya. Kurasa."

Nusuk banget kata-kata Sphere ke hati Skipper. Walau menyangkal ialah penyebab semua keributan yang ada, namun jika dipikir-pikir, benar juga. Bukankah alur kehidupannya memang sudah kacau sejak pertama bertemu Kenny? Lalu kekacauan di zaman dinosaurus? Sekarang muncul lagi sosok misterius yang mengaku sebagai Kenny Titor. Lalu misteri siapa 'dia' yang bahkan berani melawan teori tabu yang dikatakan Sphere.

_Seperti pertarungan antara hitam dan putih, ya_. Tawa Skipper di dalam hati. Perlahan, ada satu rasa penasaran dan tertantang membara di hatinya. Hah, entah apa ini ia tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya Skipper sedang sangat dibutuhkan oleh tenaga masa depan.

Bayangkan. _Dibutuhkan oleh tenaga masa depan_.

Perlahan, tatapan Skipper kembali menajam, seakan membalas tatapan pria di hadapannya. Seulas senyum terkembang di wajah Sphere, kala lelaki berhelai gelap di depannya menjabat tangan dengan pasti.

"Ini tantangan? Seorang Skipper tidak takut dengan tantangan."

"Itu bagus, Pak!"

.

**((NegaKaNa))**

**.**

"Hahahaha! Kau hebat, Bocah! Hebat!" tawa Kenny membahana ketika Kowalski, Rico dan Marlene telah sampai ke tanah lapang, tempat di mana pertempuran tengah berlangsung.

"Hebat kau, Bocah! Kau sangat peduli pada lingkungan, sehingga memasang barikade agar kakekmu dan lingkungan sekitar tidak terkena ledakan yang kita buat. Hebat!"

Mengalihkan pandangan, di ujung sana terlihat seorang bocah dengan Bazooka tengah berjongkok, darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Pakaiannya sudah acak-acakan, bahkan topi yang biasa ia pakai sudah lenyap entah ke mana. Ia balas tersenyum pada musuhnya, walaupun keadaannya terlihat menyakitkan.

"Sial... kau itu makan apa, ya? Kekuatanmu benar-benar luar biasa, Oom," balasnya dengan senyum mengejek. Tangan kanannya bergetar, meraih pemicu dari Bazooka miliknya. Sementara ujung lengan bajun kirinya kotor karena ia memakainya untuk menyeka darah di ujung bibir. "kau tidak takut dituntut badan perlindungan anak-anak, ya? Kau menyerangku, tahu."

"Siapa peduli! Ayo lanjutkan!" maju dengan cepat, Kenny kembali menendang anak itu. Private terpental, membentur barikade yang ia buat sendiri. Untuk kemudian dilanjutkan dengan serangan-serangan berikutnya. Gerakan Kenny begitu cepat. Amat cepat, sampai bergerak sesenti pun sulit dilakukan Private.

_Dia sekuat apa, sih? __Sampai-sampai peluruku tidak mempan terhadapnya? Sepertinya peluru milikku kurang kuat._ Private berdecak kesal, sembari terus menyerang. _Dia juga menghindar dengan kecepatan tinggi._

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Kowalski hanya bisa memandangi pertempuran berat sebelah yang ada di hadapannya. Anak kecil dengan Bazooka, serta orang dewasa dengan tangan kosong—namun kenyataannya, anak inilah yang terdesak.

"Kyaaa! Private!" pandangan Kowalski beralih pada sosok Marlene yang tengah menuju tubuh Private. Marlene memangku kepala Private yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu di pangkuannya. "Private, sadarlah!"

_Ada apa ini? Private ada dua orang? __Bukankah yang bertarung itu juga Private?_ Kowalski menjadi sangat dan amat heran. Hatinya mulai bertanya-tanya. _Lalu yang jadi lawannya itu Kenny, 'kan? Kenapa? __A__pa yang sebenarnya terjadi__?_

_**Bledar!**_

Satu ledakan besar membuat Private tersentak. Samar-samar, ia mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Dilihatnya Marlene, Rico dan juga Kowalski tengah berada di sekitarnya. Lalu... Kenny dan... siapa gerangan anak yang berwajah sama persis dengannya itu?

"Mar... lene...?" gumam Private lemah. Rasanya lemas. Kemungkinan Kenny telah menyuntik obat bius padanya. Private mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia bingung, namun tubuh lemasnya tak mengizinkan untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Bibirnya berusaha bergerak.

"Kenny... dia..." omongan Private terputus. Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya karena keburu pingsan lagi. Matanya terasa berat dan badannya sangat lemas. Rico berinisiatif segera menggendongnya. Rico sangat tahu; _tempat ini berbahaya. Jauhkan Private dari tempat ini_.

"Agh! Hei! Aku sudah susah-susah menculiknya!" racau Kenny, menyadari Rico telah membawa targetnya. Buru-buru Kenny menghantam barikade Private guna merangsek keluar untuk mengejar Rico.

Sesaat Kenny tersentak. Tunggu! Sejak kapan barikade milik Private bentuknya berubah? Meninggi dan sempit. Hanya muat oleh tubuh satu orang manusia. Kenny sadar, bocak sok jenius itu telah menemukan cara untuk memperkuat dirinya. Tak ayal, Kenny menengadah ke atas. Di mana terlihat Private yang tengah mati-matian menahan bobot tubuhnya untuk memanjat sampai ke bagian paling atas. Tanpa basa-basi, pemicu Bazooka pun ia tekan.

_**Dbuar!**_

Sebuah ledakan tepat mengenai Kenny. Peluru Bazooka milik Private yang ditembakkan dari atas berhasil menghancurkan tubuh Kenny. Private tersenyum. Pemikiran asalnya tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Mempersempit ruang gerak Kenny agar Private tak kerepotan meladeni kecepatan geraknya. Menggunakan daya bantu gravitasi bumi untuk memperkuat daya hantaman dari peluru Bazookanya. Sukses besar!

"Heh. Tak kukira kau betul-betul jenius tulen, Bocah," puji Kenny lagi. Yah... walau kepalanya sudah terpisah dari badan dan seluruh tubuhnya tercerai-berai, namun Kenny masih mampu berbicara. Tentu saja. Lihatlah dari banyaknya kabel-kabel dan komponen elektrik yang keluar dan berhamburan dari tubuh Kenny, juga _chip-chip Artificial Iteligence _yang keluar dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Barikade menghilang ketika Private telah turun. Terduduk di tanah dengan nafas tercekat. "Su-sudah kuduga... kau... _android_. Pantas saja sangat kuat dan cepat. Melebihi manusia normal."

"Ya. Kautahu perangkat dengan _icon_ robot hijau ciptaan orang primitif bukan? Bisa dibilang, itu leluhurku," seringai Kenny. "Nah. Cepat. Musnahkan aku. Hancurkan _AI_ yang ada di bagian ubun-ubunku ini, maka kau sudah menang, Bocah!"

"Oh, ya? Dengan senang ha... ti..." Private tertunduk. Kakinya serasa terlalu berat untuk digerakkan. Tubuhnya limbung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Private merasakan sebuah telapak tangan besar meraih pundaknya. Itu Kowalski. Bazooka Private terjatuh ke tanah, sebelum semua pandangannya memudar dan memudar.

_Krek__**.**_ Ada suara yang menyertai jatuhnya Bazooka itu. _Sial... lengan kananku... sepertinya patah_. Batin Private meringis menahan sakit. Tangan kirinya bergetar memegangi lengan kananya Seketika tubuh mungilnya kehilangan keseimbangan secara penuh. Kesadaran mulai menghilang, sebelum semuanya menjadi sangat gelap.

.

**((NeGaKaNa))**

**.**

"Jadi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sebagai umpan?" tanya Skipper sembari menunjuk wajahnya dengan telunjuk kirinya. Dipandangnya Sphere yang kini hanya tersenyum simpul—walau ada seraut khawatir yang terlintas di wajahnya.

"Santai saja, Skipper. Kurasa aku belum memikirkannya. Bagaimana kalau sembari menunggu, kau dan Private menjelajah waktu bersama? Ingat? Kekacauan terjadi di sekitarmu. Kurasa sumber kekacauan juga ada di sekitarnya," Sphere membuka album-album lama. Album yang ia simpan rapat-rapat. Hanya ia dan Private yang tahu akan keberadaan album itu—tidak dengan orang laboratorium.

"Kamu lihat rumah ini Skipper?" tanya Sphere ketika menunjuk sebuah foto lama—termasuk baru buat Skipper. Sebuah rumah mewah—lebih kecil dari rumah Sphere sekarang. Rumah dengan cat krem dan atap merah bata. Pagar hitam yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Lalu taman yang dilengkapi dengan kolam ikan yang tenang. Tempat tinggal yang nyaman.

"Eh, tunggu. Kenapa rasanya aku familiar dengan rumah ini? Juga lokasinya?" Skipper mengernyit. Ada selaksa rindu di dalam batinnya ketika melihat foto itu.

"Ini rumahku dulu," Sphere mengeluarkan foto itu dari album. "Ini juga rumahmu, Skipper. Rumahmu di tahun 2060."

"Heh?" mata Skipper membulat. Seperti belum menangkap apa maksud Sphere. "Rumahku? Tapi itu rumahmu, 'kan?"

"Ah.. maksudnya bagunan ini adalah versi renovasi dari bangunan rumahmu di tahun 2011. Di tahun 2060, semuanya berubah. Setelah Private kembali nanti, pergilah bersamanya ke rumah ini. Di tahun 2060. Kurasa kita bisa menemukan satu petunjuk lagi di sana. Sebuah tali penghubung. Aku tidak bisa pergi karena harus mengawasi laboratorium."

Skipper mengangguk. Diterimanya foto itu dan mengantonginya dengan hati-hati. "Ah. Berarti kau itu pemilik rumah yang membeli rumah itu dariku?"

"Aku dapat dari keluargamu, Skipper," sahut Sphere terkekeh. Sedikit merasa berdosa juga telah berbohong.

"Skipper. Setelah ini aku harus kembali ke ruang rapat. Kamu cepatlah pergi ke ruang bawah tanah rumahku. Ada banyak alat-alat penemuan yang kusimpan di sana. Kumohon. Temukan Private. Aku yakin kamu bisa, Skipper."

Mendengar sebuah rasa percaya tengah dilemparkan padanya, Skipper mengangguk yakin. Menyambut rasa percaya dan harapan yang ditumpu oleh Sphere ke padanya. Skipper bergegas, berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Akan kutemukan bocah usil yang nakal itu. Setelah puas menjewernya, akan kubantu para pekerja otak masa depan untuk menciptakan sebuah kedamaian yang pasti. Tak ada lagi kebohongan. Aku akan menuju rumahmu, Sphere!"

"Ya," Sphere melempar sebuah _key-glass _pada Skipper. Kunci rumahnya.

Sosok Skipper akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu. Diikuti oleh pandangan penuh harapan dari Sphere. Pria pirang itu menunduk. Membereskan berkas-berkas yang akan ia bawa ke ruang rapat selanjutnya.

_Sayangnya di sekita__r__mu penuh dengan kebohongan, Ayah._ Batin Sphere menyuarakan kenyataan dalam pandangannya. _Aku yakin kau pasti bisa mengubah sejara__h__ buruk yang telah kami buat, Ayah._ _Ciptakanlah masa depan yang indah dengan tanganmu. Masa depan yang terurut dengan cantik. Bukan yang penuh jeda seperti sekarang. Masa depan yang normal untukmu dan keturunanmu. _

Dan ruangan pribadi Sphere benar-benar menjadi hening.

.

.

"Hm... ke rumah Sphere ya? Oke, deh," gumam Skipper ketika berjalan menyusuri lorong putih laboratorium Sphere. Sebagian anggota labor masih menatapnya dengan pandangan seakan dia-adalah-makhluk-langka-yang-harus-dilestarikan. Bah. _Homonicus_ Makankakus. Terserahlah.

"Hei? Beneran gak, sih, dia makan kakus?"

"Entah? Setahuku sih, wajahnya mengatakan kalau dia makan jamban."

"Memang jamban itu enak, ya?"

_Bocah kurang ajar._ Batin Skipper kembali berorasi. _Ups. Harus fokus. Harus fokus. Ayo pikirkan masalah ini, Skipper. Ayo pikir..._

Tanpa mempedulikan bisikan orang-orang, Skipper terus saja berpikir sembari melangkahkan kakinya. Sampai ia tak sadar dirinya telah memasuki lorong yang amat sepi. Hampir tak ada orang yang lewat di sana. Ya. Itu lorong gudang. Saking asyiknya ia berpikir. Sedetik, Skipper tercenung. Ada satu hal yang disadarinya.

_Hei... Sphere bilang rumah mewah itu adalah rumahnya dulu, 'kan? Dan tadi ia bilang itu rumah di tahun 2060?_ Pikirannya melayang pada pembicaraannya tadi dengan Sphere. 2060? _Rumah Sphere? Lalu laboratorium ini...? Jangan-jangan Sphere..._

—_**Bzzzt! **_

Skipper jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Pandangannya langsung gelap ketika tengkuknya disetrum dengan benda semacam _stun __gun_. Ada seseorang yang menyerangnya dari belakang. Seorang dengan jas laboratorium, memiliki postur tubuh tinggi, berkacamata. Tak lama, ia membuka penyamarannya. Membuang Wig hijau dan kacamata yang ia gunakan untuk menyamar.

"Huh. Menyebalkan. Satu _android_ telah musnah. Tak kusangka kakek bertampang muda ini juga ikut jadi penganggu. Bayangkan. Aku harus repot-repot menyusun kembali rencanaku, membuat _android_ baru dan sebagainya," gumamnya, dengan ekspresi lelah.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be Continued<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan kecil. <strong>

***) Granfather Paradox: **

Adalah teori yang menyangkal adanya kemungkinan penjelajahan alur waktu. Seperti, seorang pergi ke masa lalu dan membunuh kakeknya. Saat itu pastilah ia jugat turut menghilang karena tak akan lahir. maka dunia akan terbagi kedalam milyaran kemungkinan. Kedengarannya mustahil. Namun ada beberapa yang menentang teori ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan <strong>_**author**_**.**

Terima kasih untuk **Lavenz Aru** yang sudah mau jadi betareader dadakan karena betareader yang biasa ngebeta NegaKaNa lagi sibuk sama kuliahnya **QwQ**

Oh... halo semuanya **QwQ** Apa kabar? NegaKaNa lama tidak apdet yah? Sekalinya apdet... gak ada humor **8D** Jeng jeng jeng jeng~ **#Dihajar**

Iyah~ humornya di chapter ini diilangin dulu yah **8D** Soalnya ini giliran chapter seriussssh** XD** Chapter depan mungkin udah balik humor lagi kok **:3** Semoga kalian suka sama chapter in yah...

Oh, iya. Daku mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mendukung NegaKaNa di ajang **IFA** tahun **2012** lalu, sehingga NegaKana meraih posisi _**runner-up**_ di _kategori Best Humor/Parody for Multichapter_. Dukung NegaKaNa terus yah~~ **:D **Betewe, karena semuanya ngereview pake akun, jadi gak ada balesan repiu di sini yah? 8DDD/

.

.

**Review? Karena review bagaikan jiwa dari sebuah fanfiksi.**

**~Ryudou Ai/Ratu Galau. Maret 2013. **


End file.
